All That You Are
by LittleMissMariss
Summary: -Takes place after 3x20- Klaus and Caroline encounter each other after the dance, but things don't go their way. Caroline has a run in with the Original Witch who has plans for her. Klaus knows Caroline is in danger, and he follows his heart to find a way to save her. However, Esther still has more plans for him and they are much more devastating than anyone expected. KLAROLINE
1. Hanging By A Moment

**Hanging By A Moment**

.,.,.

* * *

**Description**: Takes place after 3x20 scene where Klaus and Caroline share a moment at the 20's decade dance. Caroline decides that it wasn't fair to totally blow off Klaus, when it wasn't her honest feeling. She tries to find him, but then has a run in with the Original Witch. Esther uses Caroline for plans of her own, and Klaus has to decide whether to save Caroline or save himself.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

**Pairing**: Klaus/Caroline

**Note**: Writing about Klaroline is so much fun, there are just so many possibilities that I wish were true! I will go down with this ship like the Titanic!

(I have other Klaroline stories too "Proving Their Worth" and "Five Stakes") (:

**Story Title**: All That You Are by The Goo Goo Dolls

(I'll be naming the chapters after songs I like, that I think represent Klaroline) :)

(And putting some of the lyrics at the bottom, guys should check out the songs if you've never heard the!)

**Review**: Reviews are always appreciated, for I do want to improve my fictional writing. Constructive reviews recommended!

**ENJOI!**

* * *

.,.,.

As Klaus danced with Caroline he tried to make small talk; "You would have loved the 1920s, Caroline. Girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped." He said this while smiling and dancing.

Caroline responded coldly, "I don't suppose that ever happened at their dance partners."

Klaus changed his voice to a more serious, but caring tone, "You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, You'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."

Klaus looks closely in Caroline's eyes. She wheezes scornfully and breaks the eye contact.

He angrily tells her, "You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you." He then walks past her hurt, and she watches with a saddened look on her face.

_- Scene from: Do Not Go Gentle (3x20) - [I do not own this scene or anything of TVD]_

.,.,.

"You don't believe any of that?" Caroline got out of her daze. She couldn't help but to constantly look at the door to see where Klaus went. She bit her bottom lip and went back into a daze. "Care?" She felt someone nudge her and then came back to her senses. Tyler was staring at her with an 'are you serious' look.

Caroline shook her head no and grabed Tyler's hand, "Um no, no I don't. Lets just dance!" Tyler placed his one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, but kept a concerned look on her face. She felt sad when Klaus said he was leaving town. She didn't know why, maybe it was that because it would be a great opportunity to travel or maybe it was because she actually cared. However, Caroline couldn't come to terms with accepting that second option.

After a few minutes of dancing, Caroline just couldn't stop thinking about Klaus's statement. She backed off of Tyler, "I'm going to use the restroom quickly." She faked a smile, and he just kissed her on the lips and nodded. Caroline started to walk towards the door and looked back at Tyler who was now heading towards the punch bowl. She quickly scurried out and walked down the empty hallways. She didn't know why but she was looking for Klaus. She wanted to ask him a few questions, even though she knew she wouldn't leave regardless.

"Klaus?" She said in a low tone, she felt like Tyler could hear her through all the music. Caroline searched all over the school and eventually made it outside to the front. There were just a few teens and empty space. She whispered to herself, "Did he leave?"

"No sweetheart." Caroline whirled around to see Klaus standing there. He still had that hurt look on his face, the same look he had when he stormed out of the dance. She looked him up and down and felt sympathy for the Original. She strangely found him attractive, but then pushed those thoughts back. He was a serial killer and tortured all of her friends. Right then and there she was going to change her mind and send him away, but she built up some courage to stay because she was curious about him.

Caroline basically choked on her words, "I was looking for you." She wanted to be strong and composed like she normally is, but something inside her was really hurting about the thought of him leaving. "Can we go somewhere not so busy?" Klaus turned to the side and used his arm to guide her back inside the school.

They both started walking down an empty hallway. Klaus was curious what the baby vampire wanted. She literally just laughed at his offer, but he fancied her too much to pass up the chance to talk to her. Klaus stopped walking, and leaned against one of the lockers, folding his arms, "So love? What did you want?"

Caroline stopped and put her hands in fists, then turned around. He smiled when she turned, because he adored her wearing a 1920's outfit. "What if I was ready to accept your offer?" Caroline paused, and waited for a reaction. Klaus didn't change the stern look he was giving her. She walked closer and took a breath, "Where would we go?"

Klaus moved away from the locker and stood no more than a foot away from her. She took a step back because she felt something strange standing that close. "Rome, Paris, Tokyo." He said with a teasing tone.

"I'm serious." Caroline snapped back. She folded her arms against her chest, and gave him a stern look.

"So am I, love!" Klaus said in that same tone that he used when saying the alpha male comment. He laughed a bit, and Caroline just rolled her eyes. Klaus was about to say something out and also started to extend one of his arms, but Caroline cut him off.

"This was a waste of my time." She pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" She glared at him and pulled her arm away. He didn't force her to stay, but instead took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She walked back outside to get air and this time no one was out there. She kept thinking to herself that she was being an idiot for even thinking he had a caring humane side. She was pacing back and forth, and Klaus remained inside by the lockers contemplating whether he should go after her or just stay put.

"You must be Caroline?" An older woman's voice said from behind. Caroline whirled around to see a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair standing before her. Klaus could hear the voice from inside and his eyes widened. He listened to make sure he was right about his assumption.

"You're-" Caroline started to breath heavily, when she recognized the woman. She wanted to run, but her body wouldn't allow her.

Back in the hallway, Klaus turned around and started to blur towards the front entrance.

"I'm so sorry dear." The woman raised her hand and started giving Caroline an aneurism. Caroline started to whine and get weak in the knees. Klaus could hear her and felt like he was running at snails pace. "My name is Esther, and I need your assistance." As soon as she finished her sentence Caroline dropped to the floor, and the two vanished. Even though Klaus is fast, his mother was faster. Klaus looked left and right and could feel his heart racing. He used his hand to brush back his hair and then covered his mouthed. He looked back at the school and was thinking about getting the witch, but then decided to go on his own.

He dashed through the woods and angrily called out Esther's name. He was trying to think of where his mother would go, but his thoughts kept getting cloudy by thoughts of Caroline. He could only think of bad thoughts, and feared his mother was doing something horrid to her. Caroline was the one thing he truly cared about (besides his family) and now he lost her to the person that hated him most.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for poor grammar, still need to review for corrections :P

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you  
_

-Hanging By A Moment ~ Lifehouse -


	2. Jar of Hearts

**Jar of Hearts**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thank you for all the positive reviews, I'm glad you like it :)

* * *

.,.,.

Esther looked over her shoulder when she heard little Caroline roll over and moan. Caroline put her hands to her head and started to open her eyes. Her eyes were blurred, but when they finally cleared up she instantly sat up straight. She looked to the left and noticed she was in a cave and looked to her right to see Esther standing there. Doing so gave her head a dizzy rush, so Caroline put one hand behind her for support and the other to rub her forehead. "Good, you're awake." Esther said with her back turned towards Caroline. She was standing over a rock shaped like a pedestal, and there was smoke coming from it.

"Where am I?" Caroline asked, in a weak voice. She felt sick to her stomach and the started to ache all over her body. She wanted to get up and run, but she felt that if she stood up she'd just fall back down. Caroline knew there was something wrong with her; she would have healed from an aneurism by now. Her eyes widened and locked to the back of Esther's head, "What did you do to me?"

"I put a spell on you that makes it feel like you have vervain running through your system." She paused and continued to fiddle making some sort of potion. Caroline tried to look over to see what she was making, but Esther stood at the perfect angle to make sure Caroline couldn't see. "Don't worry, you'll be fine…" Esther smirked to herself and held up the completed potion, "…for now."

Esther put the potion on the pedestal and walked over to Caroline. Caroline scurried back against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. Caroline managed to say in a shaky, but stern voice; "Why am I here?" Caroline managed to use the wall to help her stand, but she could feel the vervain throughout her body. (Even though Caroline had been taking vervain, she knew that this was enchanted.) Caroline stared at Esther, but was struggling to keep herself up.

"Well I hear that my son fancies you. After all he invited you to the ball and only went to this dance that my daughter coordinated because of you."

"So?" Caroline coughed up some blood and almost fell, but she managed to continue standing. "That doesn't mean that I 'fancy' him."

"I've been watching my son from the other side for over a thousand years, and I've never seen him genuinely care for another person." Esther moved Caroline's hair out of her face and smirked. "I'm going to use you as my leverage and then kill you. You are an abomination, just like the rest of my children." Caroline was startled by this statement and conjured enough strength to run for the exit. As soon as she thought she was about to get out, she was bounced back at the front. Caroline fell back to the floor, hands first and then her legs on the side. She lowered her arms to her elbows and her head was down. "Please Caroline, I am the Original Witch, you should have known that you couldn't escape." Esther walked back to the stone and looked at the potion.

Caroline looked up, her hair was all messed up, and now she didn't have enough strength to stand back up. Caroline noticed Esther walking around the potion, "What is that?"

"Its for you dear." Esther picked up a stake she had put aside and then picked up the potion. She poured the potion onto the stand and put the stake in it to. She started chanting something in Latin and then held the stake up in front of her. "Now all we need is Niklaus."

Caroline managed to crawl to the wall. She rested her back and head against it, and clutched her knees. The pain was burning from the inside out, and she was terrified of what Esther was going to do. Esther started to walk towards her and started chanting again. Caroline could feel her breathing return to normal and the pain started to fade away. She stood up and kept her back against the wall. Caroline looked around for an exit, but there was no other than the one blocked off.

Meanwhile Klaus was still searching for Caroline. He searched everywhere, but what he didn't know was that at the time his mother put a tracking-block on them, so they couldn't be found. Klaus was getting more and more angry, he should have been able to find her scent by now or hear them talking.

Klaus let out a scream, of anger and pain. Caroline could hear it, but so could Esther. "Well its about time, tonight's going to be magical." She raised her brows and then chanted something.

Klaus took and deep breathe and tried to listen for the slightest sound. He didn't hear anything again, and that made him punch a nearby tree. When he retracted his arm he smelt a whiff through the air. He turned his head slowly and concentrated to locate the scent. He opened his eyes wide and dashed through the woods, when he realized it was hers.

"My son shall be here any second." Esther said, while grabbing Caroline's arm. She tried to resist, but could feel her body go weak just by the touch. Esther dragged Caroline to the middle of the room. She straightened Caroline and then walked near the entrance. Caroline tried to move, but she was frozen in place. She started panting heavily, she tried to move her legs by tugging them with her arms, but they wouldn't budge. This witchy magic was getting on her last nerve. She then watched as Esther used magic to draw a line in the dirt from wall to wall. Esther crossed over to the side Caroline was standing on and then turned around and looked at the entrance. "Well good evening Niklaus." Caroline looked up to see Klaus walking into the cave. He had a really angry look on his face when looking at his mother, but when he looked at Caroline it was more like fear.

"Klaus you need to leave." Caroline said in a low voice, she averted eyes with Esther and looked Klaus straight on. He titled his head and gave Caroline a stern 'no' look, and then continued to stare at Esther. Caroline wanted him to leave, she knew if he was killed then she would die along with her friends.

"Niklaus, I was wondering why you went to that dance, you said yourself, she means nothing to you." Esther was curious about her son's intention, but more curious about his reaction. Klaus didn't respond, but just held his angry stare. Caroline felt kind of hurt by that comment, but she knew he did care since they shared that moment on the dance floor.

"She doesn't." Klaus said sternly. He watched as his mother walked around to Caroline's other side and watched as she lifted up her arm. Caroline looked over, but had no control over her own body. Esther's touch was enchanted and Caroline was powerless. Esther used the steak to slowly vertically cut through Caroline's arm. Caroline used her other arm to grab hers, she felt her knees go weak, but she still couldn't move. Klaus's eyes widened and he went to knock the stake out of Esther's hand, but when he reached his arm out he couldn't get reach it. He kept his arm out trying to pass through the barrier spell. "Stop it!" He yelled, and his mother pulled the stake up and let Caroline's blood drip off of it.

Esther walked around behind Caroline, "I've been able to watch you torture and kill innocent people for over a thousand years." She paused and watched as Klaus's breathing got heavier. "Now its time for you to understand what it feels like to lose someone dear."

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for poor grammar, still need to review for corrections :P

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

-Jar of Hearts ~ Christina Perri-


	3. Better Days

**Better Days**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story :3 I'll try to update soon.

* * *

.,.,.

Klaus stood less that a foot away, he frantically was trying to step and push through the barrier. His mother watched in amazement of his efforts to save the blonde vampire. Esther smiled for she was glad to see that Klaus wasn't a complete monster, but that still didn't stop her from filling through with her plan.

"Mother please!" Klaus's voice was now filled with fear and anger. Esther ignored her son's wishes and brought the stake around to Caroline's front. She let it sit there for a little while, and raised a brow just so she could watch Klaus squirm a little longer. Klaus demanded, "She didn't do anything, let her go!" but this made Esther cut only an inch through Caroline's skin.

Caroline started to whine and tear, grabbed onto Esther's arm and tried to pull it away, but somehow she was weaker. Maybe it was because he was standing right there or because she felt safe with him, but she couldn't help but cry out his name. With that Klaus continued to try and break through the barrier, even though he knew he wouldn't get through.

Klaus backed off for a few seconds to regain some strength. "Of all the things to take from me, you take the one thing that makes me feel human." Both Caroline and Esther's face had shocked expressions on it. Caroline started to cry harder when she saw that Klaus shed a tear.

"That's touching Niklaus, but..." Esther pushed the stake in a little farther making Caroline scream in pain. Caroline could actually move her feet now, but she still couldn't escape. Esther then yanked the stake out, "...you still need to suffer."

"No!" Esther forcefully drove the stake through Caroline's heart. Klaus was forcing himself against the barrier, now shedding more than just a tear. "Caroline!" He yelled out her name hoping for a response. The stake didn't instantly kill her; Esther probably charmed it to prolong the death to torture Klaus even more.

"It took you a thousand years to build some compassion. I'm sorry it wasn't sooner." Esther removed her hand from the stake and pushed Caroline forward. Klaus caught her and held her in his arms as the grey veins started to form. Klaus didn't even look to see if his mother left or not. He ripped the stake out and tossed it to the side, but that still wouldn't prevent the oncoming devastating damage.

Caroline was rapidly breathing, she could feel her body go cold and her muscles start to freeze. She could still feel Klaus hand caressing her face and the other tightly wrapped around her. She never thought that the last person she would see before she died would be Klaus, let alone an emotional Klaus. Klaus let his tears fall onto her face, "I'm so sorry sweetheart." He continued to stroke her cheek, until he saw the veins start creeping up her neck. "I'll find a way." He quickly wiped his years away and moved his hands to pick her up bridal style. She could feel her last breaths coming on, and her last thoughts were about Klaus. Klaus depressingly carried her out of the cave and whispered the last words she heard, "Love always finds a way."

.,.,.

It has been a day since the incident. Caroline's friends were curious where she disappeared to, especially Tyler. They were all chilling at the grill like they normally do, but it was odd not having Caroline there.

"How do you not know where she went, blondie is your girlfriend." An annoyed Damon said. Elena just shot him a look that read 'why are you so insensitive'

Tyler shrugged, "I don't know! She said she'd be back, and then never came back." Tyler tried to seem not that worried, but he was dying in the inside. In his mind he thought Caroline was off somewhere with big bad Klaus, but in reality she lye dead in one of his coffins.

They all continued chatting, until one of the Originals walked in. Of course they all look, poor Rebekah, they made her feel so uncomfortable. "What ate to all staring at?" She snapped.

"Calm down Beks." Damon teasingly said. Then he remembered that Rebekah had seen Caroline earlier yesterday, "Hey Barbie, have you've seen the other blonde lately?"

Rebekah raised a brow and then raised her pitch a little, "No." She walked over to the bar, where Bonnie was chatting with Matt. She smiled at Matt who returned the gesture. Rebekah looked back at the Mystic Fall's crew and grabbed a pen from over the counter and a napkin. Bonnie watched and got a bad vibe. Rebekah scribbled something down and slid it over to Bonnie. Matt tried to look, "Do you mind?" she snapped. Bonnie got up and walked out that back of the Grill; Rebekah casually followed. Everyone else was busy talking about how fun the dance was, so it would only be Matt with suspicions.

.,.,.

"He killed her!" Bonnie was outside pacing back and forth. "How is this true?" she waved the napkin in Rebekah's face. It read 'Caroline is dead'.

"No, this is not the place to discuss this witch." Rebekah grabbed Bonnie's arm and fast traveled all the way to the Mikaelson mansion.

Bonnie stormed in angrily, "Where are you?" Klaus came down from his room in a hurry, but Bonnie started giving him an aneurism before he could even speak. "How could you!" she yelled, and no matter how much she wanted to kill him he knew she couldn't.

"I didn't, now stop it witch!" Klaus grabbed his head, and Bonnie backed off. She had tears flowing down from her eyes. Klaus also looked extremely sad, but remained composed, "It was Esther."

"Where is she, where's Caroline?" Bonnie's voice changed to a more sincere tone, and Klaus led her upstairs. (Rebekah tagged along because she had nothing else to do.) He opened the doors to his room, and opened the casket that he placed directly in the sunlight. He had changed Caroline out of her dirty clothes and lied her properly down. (He even put the diamond bracelet he got her back onto her wrist.) Bonnie started bawling her eyes out and dropped to her knees. She covered her face and wept for a while. "Why? Why did she do this?" Bonnie asked in a rather broken tone.

"To get revenge on me." Klaus replied in a sad tone. He put one hand on the casket and just stared at Caroline's motionless body. "She wanted me to feel the pain of losing someone dear." Klaus paused and slowly closed his eyes, "she went for the one thing I cared for most." Silence filled the air, Bonnie's sniffled every now and then, but mostly it was dead silent.

Bonnie stood up and stared at Caroline's gray body, "So why did you tell me, not everyone else?" Rebekah walked over to Bonnie and handed her the stake that their mother used on Caroline.

"Its enchanted." Rebekah pointed out the odd pattern engraved into it. She used her finger to follow the pattern, "Looks like a hardened liquid."

"I know my mother, and she wouldn't just kill someone to make me suffer. She has a larger plot." Klaus cut in. "Love, I need you to find out what type of spell my mother bewitched her with."

"Why do you care if she's alive or dead?" Bonnie was going to search for the answer regardless, but she was curious about Klaus's intent.

"Like I said witch, she's the one thing I care about." When he said this, he stared Bonnie straight in the eye and she saw he was being honest. She was kind of shocked and stunned, but at the same time grateful. Klaus broke away from the stare and used his arm to point towards the door. "Bekah? Would you be so kind a show our witch the library?" Rebekah got up and waved her had for Bonnie to follow. Bonnie got one last look at Caroline and then followed Rebekah out of the room.

Klaus turned back to Caroline; he placed his right hand in her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "There's a whole world waiting for you love..." he paused and could feel the hurt in his heart, "you just need to wake up and let me show it to you." He removed his hand and closed the casket. He grabbed his sketchbook and rolled onto his bed.

He gracefully flipped through the many pages of Caroline drawings he had done.

He stopped at his favorite drawing, which he drew it the night of the Mikaelson Ball; it was a drawing of her in that blue dress, smiling with her lips and holding up the glass of champagne. He stroked the drawing of her as he let the memory of that night come back to him. The tears started to well in his eyes, "We'll find a way." He paused and continued to touch the picture, "I haven't given up yet sweetheart."

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for poor grammar, still need to review for corrections :P

_And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

-Better Days ~ The Goo Goo Dolls-


	4. Whatever It Takes

**Whatever It Takes**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story and leaving reviews :3 I'll try to update soon.

* * *

.,.,.

"Ugh! I don't understand this!" Bonnie yelled and threw another grimoire onto the ground. She had a nice cumulative pile of discarded books on the floor. The Mikaelson library had a variety of books and grimoires. "Who knows how old this spell was?" Bonnie was so angry and upset that she could barley focus.

"Maybe it wasn't an old spell, it could be modern." Rebekah said while flipping through a book.

"Why are you still here?" Bonnie asked while picking up another grimoire. She didn't bother to look at Rebekah, "I know you don't want be here."

"Nik has always been my closest brother and I have never seen him so infatuated with another girl." Rebekah paused and then slid off the table she was sitting on. "Not even Tatia had this effect on him." Bonnie turned around and gave Rebekah a slight smile. Bonnie closed her eyes and picked up the stake. She started focusing extremely hard and then shot her eyes open when she heard a book fell off the shelf. Rebekah went to pick it up and stared at the page. She kept looking at it, but walked over to Bonnie at the same time. "Look!" Rebekah pointed to the picture in the book.

"Let me see that!" Rebekah handed Bonnie the grimoire, the image picture was the same as the one stuck on the stake.

"Well what does it say?" Rebekah was curiously trying to look at the page.

Bonnie was flinched when she read more about the spell, "Um, its some sort of desiccation spell." Bonnie was relived; this meant that Caroline was not dead, just paralyzed.

"So she's not dead? But its still a wooden stake, it should have killed her regardless." Bonnie used her eyes to glare at Rebekah.

"Go tell your brother I found the solution." Bonnie turned her back to Rebekah and pulled out her cell phone. She started texting someone, and knew Rebekah was still just standing there. Bonnie waved her hand to go.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and stormed up the stairs. "Nik!" She started calling out before she even reached his room. She pushed his door open and approached him. He was still lying on the bed with his sketchpad. "Nik, what are you doing?" He didn't respond to Rebekah right away, for he was still stroking the picture of Caroline. Rebekah grew impatient, so she grabbed the notebook out of his hand. She held a mean glare at him and he returned the gesture. "Your witch thinks she has found the answer." Klaus's eyes widened and before she could say anything else he was gone. Rebekah turned around and leaned against the bed. She looked over to Caroline's casket and then mumbled to herself, "I swear, after all my brother has gone through for you, you better not break his heart. If you do, I promise, I will tear yours apart." Rebekah flipped her head back straight and then stared at the door. She then got the urge to look through her brother's stuff since she never gets the chance.

.,.,.

"Bonnie!" Klaus pushed through the library doors, to see Bonnie and his hybrid buddy Tyler. "Why are you here?" Klaus said in an angry low tone. He really just wanted to walk over there and rip his heart out for being with Caroline. He believed she deserved much better than this boy. He didn't let it bother him too much; after all he was very patient.

"Well when your girlfriend is in trouble, you come and help." Tyler snapped back. Klaus let out a low growl and walked over to the table they were all around.

Klaus looked over to Bonnie and raised his brows, "Well?"

"It's a desiccation spell. I guess since the potion cloaked onto the dagger, it removed the wood part." Bonnie lifted up the stake to show both of the hybrids. "Also, the spell used to bind it was some sort of love chant." Klaus used his eyes to look up at Tyler, who was already giving him the death glare. Bonnie could feel the tension; "The spell used was simple" she took a breath and started saying the Latin chant, "_illa erit excitato, cum amor, occurrit ore_." Klaus's eyes widened, he could understand witchy Latin for over the centuries he had learned many languages.

"My mother is testing me." Klaus put his hand to his mouth and closed his eyes. Bonnie looked up at him, and Tyler just had the 'WTF is going on' face. "She wants to see my humanity. My capability to actually care." He opened his eyes and put his hand into a fist.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Tyler asked shrugging both his shoulders.

Bonnie turned to him and explained, "It translates to; she will be awoke, when true love, meets her lips." She gave Tyler a second to diagnose the situation.

"So its like Snow White? That's why you invited me here, so I can wake her up." Tyler nodded his head in his success of realizing what I going on.

"Its good just to try, however Esther put this spell to punish Klaus, so…" Bonnie didn't want to finish her sentence.

"So he'll have to do it. Right." Tyler rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.

"I'm not exactly sure how it works, it can't be a mutual love, and Caroline definitely does not love you." Bonnie was staring Klaus dead in the eye, and she could see that comment hurt him a bit.

He broke away from her stare, and murmured under his tone, "Well witch, Caroline has many more centuries to realize what she wants." Tyler just rolled his eyes. Klaus took a breath and then returned to his normal voice, "Well let's get on with this, shall we?" Bonnie nodded and all of them started to go back upstairs.

Rebekah was in Klaus's room looking through all his drawings. She kept snickering about how much he drew Caroline. "Pathetic." She said quietly. She then quickly flipped through all the pages and stopped at the one at the end. It was a drawing of her, Elijah and Klaus and he wrote in 'always and forever'. Rebekah's mouthed opened a bit and she let out a gasp. She touched the picture, but then quickly looked up when she heard the three coming up the steps. She cleanly ripped it out and folded it away into her pocket. She dropped the sketchbook back where she found it and got up to stand by the coffin.

"Rebekah darling what are you still doing in my room?" Klaus came in with his arms open, and raised his brows.

"Oh nothing brother, just watching dear Caroline." She put on a fake smile and patted the coffin case. Bonnie walked over and Rebekah moved out of the way to sit on a dresser. Klaus and Tyler also approached.

"One of you move her onto the bed." Bonnie pointed to direct them. Klaus was about to walk forward, but Tyler stepped in front of him and glared. Klaus's face hardened, but didn't take action because he didn't want to make a big deal right now. He kept the stern look as he watched Tyler lift Caroline out of the coffin and place her on his bed. "So I just recite the spell and one of you kiss her. Yeah, that should work. Tyler you first." Bonnie seemed nervous when saying this and kept eyeing Klaus. Bonnie picked up Caroline's hand and made sure Tyler picked up the other. She closed her eyes and started the chant, "_illa erit excitato, cum amor, occurrit ore_". She continued this as Tyler leaned in for his kiss. Klaus just looked away in vexation. Tyler backed off and looked at Bonnie for a reaction. Bonnie said the chant a few more times, then stopped. "It didn't work. It should have worked."

"Witch, it is a punishment for me. I doubt it has anything to do with him." Klaus smirked a little bit and then walked over to Tyler. He pushed Tyler out of the way with a little extra force than necessary. He evilly smirked at him and picked up Caroline's hand. Tyler observed every movement Klaus made. Klaus's devious smile faded away when he turned his eyes to look at Caroline's dead body. He used his right hand to hold hers and used his thumb to rub her soft skin.

"Hurry up." Tyler spat out.

Klaus basically didn't even hear him. He leaned down and placed his left arm behind Caroline's head. He ran his fingers through her blonde curls and leaned in to kiss. He himself felt nervous for some reason, and paused when he was barley brushing his lips against hers. Bonnie was still chanting with her eyes closed, Tyler was angrily looking away and Rebekah was pushing herself up (basically falling off the dresser) to watch her brother. Klaus finally leaned in the kiss her and tightened his grip on the back of neck. Even though she couldn't feel it, it was passionate and full of regret.

Bonnie's eyes jolted open, "It worked!" Klaus pulled away and looked at Caroline. Her body was still gray.

"How do you know?" Tyler asked and pulled Klaus away from Caroline. Klaus's body tensed and he was about to knock Tyler on the head, but he could feel Bonnie's cold stare. "I don't know. It felt like a shock of some sort." Bonnie took a breath and grabbed Caroline's shoulder's, she started trying to shake her awake, "Care, wake up!"

While Bonnie was trying to shake her awake, Klaus noticed the grey veins started to fade away. He gently nudged Bonnie to get off, and all of them waited in anticipation.

"After she wakes, if she asks how, tell her it was Tyler." Klaus said in a saddened tone. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "She wants to live her teenage life, and I know she will eventually get bored of you Tyler, so I really have nothing to worry about. As long as she's alive" He paused, "I'll be happy." Klaus twitched his head a little and then took his bracelet of Caroline's wrist. Tyler was glaring at Klaus and Bonnie was starting to tear.

Out of all of them, Klaus and Bonnie looked the most worried, Tyler just looked annoyed and Rebekah could care less. All of them watched as her skin returned to its normal pale self and her features started to glisten again.

Within a few seconds Caroline shot up gasping for air and clutching her mouth and chest. She was breathing extremely heavily, and frankly made everyone jump a bit. "Care!" Bonnie screamed with tears dripping down her eyes, she gave her a big hug even though Caroline was still in shock. Caroline herself was crying extremely hard, and choked on her words, "How? Esther, she killed me!" Bonnie backed up still holding onto Caroline's shoulder.

"Um." Bonnie didn't know why she was reluctant to say Tyler. She didn't want to lie to Caroline, but she also didn't want to say Klaus was the one.

"Who else would you expect love, none other than your dear boyfriend." Klaus said putting his hand to point to Tyler. He tried to say this as normal as he could, but Caroline could tell something was not right. "As soon as you're felling better, it'd be best if you leave." He said this with the fakest smile ever on his face, and Caroline noticed right away. She was going to say something, but her voice was so shaky she didn't. Plus, Tyler got on the bed and smothered her with hugs and kisses, which she had no choice but to take.

With this Klaus bowed a bit and walked towards the door. He singled his hand for Rebekah to follow, which she did. While Tyler was hugging her Caroline couldn't help but stare as the hybrid sadly trailed out the room. Bonnie noticed this and it made her feel guiltier she lied. Caroline whispered "thank you" but in her heart she knew it was directed towards Klaus, not Tyler.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for poor grammar, still need to review for corrections :P

Also sorry if the Latin is translated wrong, Google translate is not that reliable XP

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

-Whatever It Takes ~ Lifehouse-


	5. Secrets

**Secrets**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story and leaving reviews :) I'll try to update soon.

* * *

.,.,.

It's been a week since Caroline was revived. She's been dedicating her time to Tyler and he's accepting every second of it. She hasn't thought of or seen Klaus since. As for Klaus, he can't stop thinking about her. He's just been moping around his studio painting pictures of Caroline.

"Nik, you need to get some air." Rebekah walked into his room. She opened one of his windows and the wind blew some of his drawings over. Klaus didn't pick them or turn around to say anything to Rebekah. She strolled over and picked them up. Right away she noticed that they were all pictures of Caroline. When she stood up, she looked at the rest of the sketches on his desk; Caroline, Caroline and more Caroline. "This is an unhealthy obsession." Rebekah put the dropped sketches back on the desk and put a weight on them so they don't fly away again.

"Bekah, is there a reason why you're here." Klaus said while painting in the grass to his artwork. He continued to paint without looking at Rebekah.

"I'm bored Nik. Come hang out with your baby sister." Rebekah used a complaining tone, and Klaus finally turned around. "Please." Rebekah made a semi-pouty face, because she really wanted to get Klaus out of the house. She's never seen her brother so depressed. He hasn't even gone out to get a real source of fresh blood.

"Fine. Only for a little while though, a drink or so would help actually." Klaus said putting down his supplies and getting up from his stool. He flashed a smile on Rebekah and started to quickly walk towards the door. Rebekah smiled to herself and then happily followed her brother.

.,.,.

Meanwhile, Caroline was spending quality time with Tyler. For the past week Tyler's been spending the night and smothering her with 'love'. Caroline was actually getting a little annoyed about how 'all over' her he was. This morning was like all the other days. Caroline would wake up and Tyler would try to make out with her. "Tyler." Caroline tried to push Tyler off of her. "Tyler stop." Caroline gently pushed him off of her and a look of concern filled his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

Caroline caught this and was extremely offended, "Really? You're gonna roll your eyes at me. Ugh." Caroline just shook her head 'no' and then stood up from her bed. "Why can't we do couple stuff?" She looked at him and folded her arms.

"What do you mean?" Tyler narrowed his eyes and sarcastically said, "Like what, travel the world."

Caroline gasped and gave him an angry look. "We've never even been on a real date."

"I hang out with you all the time, what more do you want?" Tyler stood up and went to rub Caroline's arms. "I love you. You know its true, after all I woke you up, not Klaus." The mention of his name made Caroline back away from Tyler.

"Yeah, can we just go to the Grill or something?" She said as she picked up her purse. When she picked it up Klaus's drawing he gave her fell to the floor. She picked it up and looked at it for a second than put it back on the dresser.

"Why do you still have that?" Tyler asked in a semi-angry tone.

"Because I look good in it and nobody has ever drew a picture for me." She turned around and stormed out of her room. She was annoyed that in her time dating Tyler, he hasn't done anything really special for her in his own time. He did things when she asked, but never the initiate to do things first.

"Care wait!" Dammit." Tyler rushed after her, but she was already in her car heading to the Grill without him. Tyler just rubbed his forehead and got in his own car and followed.

.,.,.

"Rebekah sweetheart, can we go now?" Klaus already had a few drinks and was done with being out. He was bored and unimpressed how his sister was flirting with human boy Matt.

"Oh Nik just a few more minutes please!" She smiled at him and then continued talking to Matt. Klaus just rolled his eyes and got another round of whisky. He picked up the glass and walked over to the dartboard. He threw his first dart and it was bull's-eye of course.

"Wow, nice shot." A very familiar female voice said from behind. He was taking aim for his second throw and then closed his eyes the second he heard her voice. It sounded so pure, but felt like vervain to him.

"Caroline." He said as he threw another perfect dart. He turned around and smiled at her. Caroline walked next to him and took the last dart out of his hand. "Love, its not polite to take things from people without asking." He furrowed his brows and then moved back a bit to give Caroline to make her toss.

Caroline took her stance and threw the dart. It split his dart perfectly and she just raised her brows at him. "Bull's-eye!" She giggled and Klaus couldn't help, but smile.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me." Klaus had to kill the moment. He swished his whisky around and stared at it. "Every time I tried to pursue you, you'd reject me and yet here you are."

"Well I never got to properly thank you for saving me." She perked her shoulders and then walked over to collect the darts. Klaus looked puzzled, did Bonnie and Tyler really tell her the truth.

"Excuse me I-" Klaus put his drink down, but Caroline cut in.

"Well let me correct myself. Thank you for trying to protect me from your crazy psycho mother!" She laughed and Klaus laughed in some sort of relief.

"Right." He looked down at the floor and Caroline saw his disappointment. "Well it was nice seeing you love, but I think its time for me and my sister to go." Klaus started to turn his back, but then felt Caroline's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, you're leaving?" She said this in almost a broken voice, and it sent chills down Klaus's body. Caroline didn't even realize that she was stopping him; it was sort of an instinct. She quickly removed her hand after she noticed her actions. Klaus turned back to look at her, he brushed one of her blonde curls out of her face and then slowly ran his fingers down it. Caroline gasped a bit, but the moment was interrupted of course by none other than jealous Tyler.

"Get your hands off of her!" Tyler smacked Klaus's hand out of the way. Everyone in the Grill looked, so Rebekah quickly compelled everyone to leave and forget. Tyler pushed Klaus, and Caroline tried to hold Tyler back but he just pushed her too. This really pissed off Klaus, so he threw his whisky a Tyler's face and then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a table.

"Don't you ever do that to Caroline again." Klaus held his forceful grip on Tyler, but then Caroline went to intervene. She knew it was risky but she wrapped her hands around Klaus's free arm and attempted to tug him back. He knew it was her gentle, but strong grip so then he slammed Tyler one more time and let go. Tyler seized this opportunity and grabbed a wooden leg that fell off from the broken table. He sped up and went to dagger Klaus, only to be stopped an inch away from his target.

"Tyler! Drop it." Caroline forcefully had grabbed onto Tyler's wrist. She was still holding onto Klaus's arm with her other hand, and she honestly didn't know why she stopped the stake since it wouldn't even kill him. It was like a natural reflex just kicked in. "I said drop it Tyler!" Klaus watched and waited to see if Tyler would do what she asked.

"I hate you." Tyler said staring at Klaus.

"The feeling is mutual mate." Klaus spat back.

"If you think Caroline deserves your so wrong." Tyler tightened the grip on the stake and tried to push it through Caroline's grasp.

"Quite the contrary, Caroline deserves someone who will at least respect her wishes." Klaus went to push distance between them with his other arm.

"Please, you're just a psychotic murderer." Tyler put his arm up too.

"You're a pathetic disrespectful hybrid." Klaus rolled his eyes. If Caroline wasn't grasping onto his arm, he would have snapped Tyler's neck by now.

"You're a big fat liar, who's afraid to be alone." Tyler eyes started to change to his vampire face.

"Well I'm not the only liar now am I mate!" That last comment made Klaus go over the edge. He knocked Tyler back a bit and grabbed the stake, then lodged it into Tyler's hip.

"No Tyler." Caroline yelped and ran to pull out the stake. Klaus looked away and Caroline turned away to yell, but could already tell he was upset. She helped Tyler sit up and gave him a hug. Klaus cracked his neck and leaned against a table nearby. Caroline could see Tyler glaring at Klaus, but she also wanted to know if what Klaus just said was true, "Tyler" she started saying in a low voice, "You haven't lied to me have you?"

"Seriously Caroline." With that response Caroline knew he had. She could tell just by the tone of voice. Caroline rolled her eyes and stood up and crossed her arms.

"How could you lie to me Tyler?" She started yelling. Rebekah came over and sat on the table her brother was leaning on.

"Uh oh!" Rebekah whispered into her brother's ear.

"I heard that!" Caroline snapped at them. "What is going on? Tyler, tell me." Caroline looked at Tyler with her arms out, but all he could do was stare at Klaus. "Oh my gawd, seriously." She folded her arms angrily and shook her head. Then she looked at Klaus who was staring at the ground. She approached him and made him look at her. She asked in a very sincere tone, "What aren't you guys telling me?" Klaus looked directly into her teary eyes, and opened his mouth a bit and then averted her eyes. "Please." The way she asked was heartbreaking to him.

"I asked them to lie to you love." Klaus folded his arms and looked Caroline straight in the eyes. Klaus himself got a little teary eyed after looking at her. "I'm so sorry love." Klaus kept his left arm folded across his chest and used his right arm to wipe the tear falling from her face. "Tyler wasn't the one to wake you." Klaus paused, and left his hand to caress her cheek, "I was."

Caroline gasped and started crying. She gently moved his arm away from her and looked at Tyler. She was disgusted at all of them, how could they all lie. She was angry with Tyler because he pulled the 'I saved you' card plenty of times this week. She was angry with Bonnie because that was her best friend and she flat out lied to her. She was angry with Klaus for coming up with the idea. On top of that, she couldn't tell if she was disgusted that Klaus was the one to wake her with a kiss or happy about it. All she could do was shed some tears and swallow any words that came to mind. Caroline couldn't deal with all of them now, so she turned her back to them all and slowly walked out the Grill while drying her eyes.

Everyone watched as she exited. Rebekah nudged her brother and gave him a smile. She tilted her head to point to Caroline, which Klaus understood. He put up a quick smile and then walked after Caroline. Tyler went to stop him, but Rebekah made sure he would not get in the way again.

Caroline walked pretty far, she made it to the Fell's grave where she had her birthday celebrated. She heard a knock from behind and turned around, still with tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart, please don't cry."

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for bad grammar, need to review. :3

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

-Secrets ~ OneRepublic-


	6. You and Me

**You and Me**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story and leaving reviews (: I'll try to update soon.

* * *

.,.,.

When she saw Klaus she rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench with her back facing him. "Go away." She sniffled and tried to contain her tears. Klaus normally would respect her wishes, but he hated seeing how upset he made her. He slowly walked toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder and then crouched down to be in front of her at eye level.

She didn't acknowledge him, but instead covered her face to cry some more. She was trying really hard to collect herself, and be strong. It was embarrassing crying in front of Klaus, nonetheless everyone at the Grill. She could feel Klaus run his hand down her arm to her hands covering her face. He used his hand to move hers away form her face onto her lap, and then caressed her face. He moved to sit beside her, but kept his hand in place making Caroline turn her head to him. "I only lied because it's what you wanted." Caroline looked at him with her watery blue eyes and then moved his hand and stood up, again turning her back to him.

This time she cleared her tears and was able to produce a stronger voice. She turned around with her arms crossed and took a breath, "How is making everyone lie to me, what I would have wanted!" Her tone was rising with anger. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Caroline cut him off, "And how would you even know what I want?" She yelled using her hands to emphasize her anger. If this were anyone else Klaus would have killed her by now.

"You wanted to live your last year as a 'teenager' as normal as possible, and I know you will eventually get bored of Tyler and his small time life." Klaus stood and faced Caroline. "I've lived over a thousand years, and I know you will eventually see that you want more than. You're beautiful and strong Caroline, and deserve to see the world. And I will be waiting to show you it." Klaus saw that Caroline's expression saddened greatly. "But honestly, I'm just happy to see you alive." Klaus smiled and looked to the floor.

Caroline approached him and then took a chance and gave him a hug. She wrapped her arms underneath his and around his back, then rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered. He shocked by her actions, but instantly embraced her. He held her close and when he got a full whiff of her hair basically melted on the inside. He rubbed the back of her hair and let his fingers continue to play with her tresses. Caroline didn't move, but she did start tearing again, and he could feel the tears fall onto his neck and shirt. He tightened his grip and nuzzled his face into her neck. Her skin was so smooth and when his lips would brush against it, he would take a breath to calm himself.

Klaus then furrowed his brows and looked over Caroline's shoulder. He slowly moved her while still holding her embrace so he could see out the door. "You've got to be kidding me." He said in a really low voice. He felt a strange aura filling the air that made him feel uneasy. Caroline looked up at him and noticed his glare out the door.

"What?" She kept her arms wrapped around him and turned her head to see what he was looking at. There was nothing there. She wiped her eyes with one hand and then rested it back on Klaus's chest. "There's nothing there." She looked at Klaus, who tightened his grip to a firmer stance.

"Caroline." He looked her in the eye, and he could tell right away that he was concerned. "You need to go straight home now." Caroline shook her head 'no'. She slowly backed out of their embrace, but he kept a hand on her arm. "I'll follow near by, but you need to leave now. Do you understand me?"

Caroline wiggled her arm for him to let go. She gave him a stern look, "I'm not leaving. You said it yourself, I'm strong." Caroline was glaring at him. She was just acting like weak little girl a few moments ago, so now she wanted to redeem herself.

"Sweetheart" Klaus cupped her face quickly, "You are strong, but I don't want to see you hurt again. Please just go home." His voice was full of worry, but Caroline was still being her stubborn self. Although Klaus found this very attractive, he didn't want her around right now.

Caroline gently moved her hands to his and she smiled at him. She flipped her hair and strolled out of the grave into the woods. Klaus couldn't believe that she would be so reckless. "Caroline!" He quickly went to follow her, but was stopped in the archway. "Caroline!" He yelled louder and her and she just looked and shrugged her shoulders. She then realized that he was trying to put his foot and hand through, but couldn't. "Damn you." He said in a low voice, as he banged on the barrier.

They both heard crinkling coming from the woods. Caroline took a strong stance and looked towards the direction of the noise. "Hello?" She said in a stern voice with a hint of fear.

"Hello again Caroline." The woman's voice sent chills down Caroline's spine, and she backed up as the woman emerged from the woods. "Looks like your prince charming happened to be my son after all."

"Esther." Caroline was backing up, but then tripped and fell backwards on a tree branch. She scurried to get up and then darted back into the grave into Klaus. He embraced her, but didn't stop looking at his mother. Caroline stuck her hand out, but now was stuck inside with Klaus. "I'm sorry." She whispered to Klaus.

"No need to worry Niklaus, I'm not here to kill your precious little Caroline." Esther said as she approached the grave. "There's no need."

"What do you want mother." Klaus snarled, and stepped in front of Caroline.

"Just checking on the well being of my son." Esther smiled.

"Well being?" Caroline managed to say. She was terrified of Esther, after all Ester killed her and that was not a joyous moment to remember.

"You didn't think I'd place a curse as simple as that, did you now?" Esther shook her head.

"I knew it. You did have a great plan." Klaus knew his mother had something up his sleeve.

"You know I want to undo the evil I created. You are the source for most of them, but killing you instantly would be to kind. This is what I call Plan A." Esther raised her eyebrows and just creepily smiled. She watched as her son's gripped tightened around Caroline.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked angrily.

"How long has it been, a week?" Esther raised this question and then smirked, "You'll find out in a short while. You picked a lovely setting to pass the time as well." Esther touched one the grave's pillars.

"What do you mean pass the time?" Caroline moved to get in front of Klaus, but he stopped her.

"Well I guess I can tell you, after all regardless of what you do, he'll end up dead along with his bloodline." Esther walked right to the border of doorway and looked at Klaus, "When you kissed her, it revealed that you do in fact love this girl and that she shares some sort of feelings to you. However, the kiss placed a curse on you that will kill you in two weeks, and if I'm not mistake you already wasted one." Caroline gasped and covered her mouth. Esther continued, "And now you two lovebirds get to sit in this little cave. Its only fair that Niklaus got to watch your death that you get to watch his, and then shortly follow it."

"Every spell has its loop-hole." Klaus angrily said.

"Well I wish you luck to finding it." Esther raised her brows and then left the scene. Caroline walked towards the wall and slid her back down it. When his mother left, Klaus shed one tear but quickly wiped it away. He walked over to Caroline and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in, so she could just cry.

"I'm so sorry." She grabbed onto his T-shirt, and he just rested his head on hers.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's not your fault; Esther would have found a way to attempt to kill me regardless." Klaus used his free arm to caress his face. "I'm sure Bonnie will find a way love." He snuggled Caroline into a more comfortable position.

"We only have one more week and we're stuck in this stupid grave that I brought us too." She cried harder and again repeated, "I'm sorry."

"I came here willingly, it's not your fault." He moved his hard from caressing her cheek to holding her head. He ran his fingers through her curls and whispered, "I won't let anything happen to your Caroline. You have my word."

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for poor grammar, still need to review for corrections :P

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

-You and Me ~ Lifehouse-


	7. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story :3 I'll try to update soon.

* * *

.,.,.

A few hours have passed; Caroline was trying to pass over the barrier. The sun was starting to set. "Ugh! What is taking them so long?" Caroline had contacted Bonnie and Elena through her phone a while ago. Klaus was still sitting in the same place as before. Caroline looked over to him, "You feel okay?"

Klaus was looking at his hands, "How am I suppose to feel love?" For the past week he's been having strange feelings, but he thought it was withdrawals from fresh blood. "I should have known." Klaus stood up and paced back and forth. Caroline turned to look at him and was going to say something, but he went into a rage. Klaus started screaming and kicked the stone bench in front of him, which blew into pieces. He then turned and punched the wall, but felt a dizzy spell that wasn't normal. He wobbled a little bit and then closed his eyes to calm himself.

"Klaus?" Caroline called his name in a very worried tone.

"I couldn't let you die." Klaus hit his fist against the wall one more time, and then sat back on the floor. "I just couldn't."

"And I thank you for that." Caroline got on her knees and sat in front of him. "You're not going to die, okay? I'm going to fix this." Caroline had fear written all over he face and it was clearly present in her voice.

"You can't fix this love." Klaus paused and averted her eyes. "I don't regret saving you for a second, sweetheart, so please stop thinking it's your fault." Caroline crawled next to Klaus and moved herself into a cuddling position. Klaus leaned his head against the back of the wall, and laughed "I love how you're only being nice to me now since I'm on my deathbed." Caroline curled up tighter, and tried to fall asleep.

.,.,.

"Bonnie what are you going to do?" Elena asked as Bonnie flipped through the last pages of the grimoire that showed her the spell. She slammed the book on the floor.

"Elena I honestly don't know. The book doesn't show a cure, the only thing we can do now is go there and undo the barrier spell." Bonnie brushed past Elena, and both of them headed to the car.

On the carried there the two were silent mostly. "Maybe the spell still reacts to the idea of love?" Elena through out the idea. Bonnie narrowed her eyes, but listened. "Well if Klaus woke Caroline up because he loves her," Elena laughed at his and used air quotes when she said 'love', "then maybe Caroline has to return the gesture."

"Elena, that actually makes sense. Esther knows Caroline would never return the feeling, which would make Klaus's death inevitable." Bonnie sent Caroline a text message that said they were finally on their way their. "However, we can't tell Caroline, but this is the only idea we have so we need to make it work."

Elena nodded, and smiled a bit. "Its kind of romantic."

"How can you be thinking this is funny? If Klaus dies then-"

"I know Bonnie." Elena's smile faded, but she wanted to finish her previous thought. "Esther saw Caroline and Klaus dancing at the ball, like Beauty and the Beast. Although the story is a little tweaked, Caroline is attacked by Esther and Klaus has to save her like when the wolves attack Belle in the woods."

"Well if we're talking about wolves, Tyler did bite her and Klaus healed her." Bonnie had to add that comment and Elena just nodded.

"True, but that was before Esther was alive, again." Elena tilted her head, as they started to approach the woods.

"She's the most powerful witch, and was watching from the other side. That was the day when Klaus started developing his feelings." They were both becoming overwhelmed with the realization. "She's playing them like a fairytale, but she doesn't plan on giving them that happy ending."

"When the week ends, or the last petal falls, if Caroline doesn't return his love-" Elena parked the car near the grave.

"Then all the beasts will die." Bonnie finished Elena's sentence sentence.

"Bonnie. Stefan and Damon will." Elena got teary eyed, but wiped them quickly.

"I know, and Tyler, my mom and Caroline." Bonnie and Elena hugged each other and then got out of the car.

.,.,.

Klaus and Caroline were both asleep, until they head the car doors close. "Care we're here!" He knew that was his doppelganger's voice, so he shook Caroline to get up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, she got a bit startled when she realized she just feel asleep on Klaus. She rolled off of him and patted her clothes down. She smiled and then walked over to the entrance.

"Hey guys." She sighed. Bonnie walked over with her grimoire and held it up. Caroline smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Klaus walked over an almost fell. He grabbed onto Caroline's shoulder and just shook it off. Bonnie and Elena noticed that right away. "Klaus." Caroline whispered and looked at him.

"I'm fine. Just missed a step love." He knew that sounded ridiculous, but he could also feel something stirring inside him.

Bonnie started her witchy chant, "_deponent murum, deponent murum, deponent murum!_" She stopped and Caroline reached her arm out. She ran out and hugged both of her friends. Klaus walked out to and bowed his head to the witch. Caroline turned around to say something to Klaus, but he already left.

"So, how dreadful was being in there with Klaus?" Elena asked in a jocular tone. Caroline thought about it and furrowed her brows. To be honest, it wasn't bad at all. She actually enjoyed the quality time she spent with him, just cuddling and talking.

Caroline smiled, and Bonnie smiled because she knew Caroline was nervous to say that it actually wasn't bad. "It was fine." Caroline sort of felt embarrassed admitting so.

.,.,.

Klaus ran all the way home, but the time he made it to the front door he wanted to collapse. "Elijah! Rebekah!" Klaus stumbled through the door holding his stomach. He felt a sharp pain and fell to one knee.

"Nik!" Rebekah came running to him and Elijah was walking from another door. "Nik what'd the matter?" Rebekah bent down to help her brother up. Elijah came over to help too, and the two escorted him to his room. They sat him down on his bed, and he was able to compose himself.

"I'm dying." Klaus sighed out with a grunt.

"Niklaus, what do you mean?" Elijah asked with confusion in his mind. Rebekah told him what happened prior, but even she didn't know this would happen.

"What did that wrench do?" Rebekah asked angrily referring to Caroline.

"Caroline did nothing. I knew mother had something else planned and this would be that plan. When I woke her, mother put a limit of two weeks on my life." He looked up at his two siblings; Rebekah became teary eyed. Klaus was her favorite brother, and now he's telling her he's going to die. "By Sunday at midnight, I'll be dead." Klaus was really depressed about this; he lived a thousand years, finally broke the hybrid curse, and fell in love just to die.

"We'll find something about brother, don't worry." Elijah put his hand on Klaus's shoulder and then quickly left his room.

"You can't die Nik." Rebekah was sniffling. "This is all her fault! Why did you save her?" Rebekah started screaming at her brother. "She's nothing more than a low life-" Before she could finish that sentence Klaus stood up and grabbed his sister by the arms.

"Don't you ever talk about Caroline like that again." Klaus shook her and then released his grip. He could feel he was sweaty and it was getting harder for him to breath.

"You really do love her Nik. I hope you get your fairytale ending." Rebekah turned away with tears streaming down her face and hurried out of his room.

Klaus got comfortable in his bed; he looked out his window and watched as the sunset made beautiful colors. He picked up his sketchpad and flipped through the images of Caroline. He shuffled to the end and noticed his family portrait was gone. He touched the ripped edges, and closed his eyes. He knew Rebekah took it, and it made his heart hurt knowing how devastated she will be. He then flipped back to his favorite drawing of Caroline and touched the picture. "Why do I care for you? Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and I am not weak." He continued to stroke the sketch, and then looked past the pages when he noticed someone standing there.

None other than Caroline was standing there. She had a rose in her hand that she looked at, "That's a good question, why do you care Klaus?" She blushed and he just smiled in his bed.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for poor grammar, still need to review for corrections :P

Also sorry if Latin is wrong, Google translate is rather robotic!

_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_  
_Small, to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

-Beauty and the Beast OST-


	8. Sympathy

**Sympathy**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story and leaving reviews (: I'll try to update soon.

Yay, for some Klaroline fluff :3

* * *

.,.,.

Klaus put his notebook down next to him, Caroline tried to peak at what he was drawing. He moved to get up, but he could feel the dizziness. "What are you doing here love?" Klaus stood up and rubbed his head. He approached Caroline and she could tell something was off.

"I just came by to check on you. Kol let me in." Caroline pointed her finger over her shoulder and then fiddled with her thumbs. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright sweetheart." He smiled at her and tried to hide his illness.

"You're lying." Caroline snapped at him. Her sincere stare turned cold, "Don't lie to me Klaus." Klaus approached her with a smile and raised his brows.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I am fine." He kept that fake smile and it just made Caroline angry. She rolled her eyes and went to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "I said I am fine." She could see his pupils dilate; she couldn't believe it, he was trying to compel her! Caroline let her instinct take over and she slapped Klaus across the face. He grabbed her wrist and then forcefully pushed her to the wall.

"Ow!" Caroline yelped, and fear filled her eyes. Klaus let go of her and looked her up and down. His breathing increased and he looked at her with guilt filling his eyes. "Klaus its okay." Caroline said calmly, she was sort of shaken up herself. Klaus turned his back to her and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Caroline, you should go." He didn't look at her. Klaus knew he wanted Caroline to stay, but after that little stunt he wanted to make sure she would be someone safe. He only knew the spell would make situations worse and get worse as the week goes on.

"No." She replied sternly. "You're dying because of me-"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault?" Klaus walked over to his bed and rolled onto it, putting one hand behind his head and the other resting on his abs. Caroline walked over to him and sat on the bed too. She made him move over so she could sit cross-legged in front of him.

"I know." She held his hand and smiled. "But still, I'm not going anywhere."

.,.,.

"Hey, I just got a text from Caroline." Elena was at Bonnie's house trying to find a way to extend the curse. Bonnie couldn't find anything though. "She says Klaus is starting to become sick." Elena narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows. "I wonder if he's going to experience the pain of a werewolf bite or something along those lines. I remember when Damon was infected, he became delusion and not himself." Elena sent Caroline a text about the possibility and to make sure to be careful.

"Caroline shouldn't be there." Bonnie said angrily. She opened another grimoire looking for answers.

"She has to be though." Elena brought Bonnie a glass of water.

"But why is she there, I mean she doesn't even know that she's suppose to be there." Bonnie asked in confusion as she continued to flip through the book.

"I guess that's why they call it love." Elena laughed, but her tone was full of worry. "I just hope Klaus doesn't do anything that could seriously hurt her."

Bonnie looked up at Elena, "What do you mean?"

"When Damon was suffering from Tyler's bite, he started hallucinating that I was Katherine, and he bit me." Elena flinched at remember the thought.

"But if Klaus does that, Caroline could die if he doesn't heal her!" Bonnie stood up, "We need to go there to keep watch." Bonnie packed some books into her bag and then headed for the door. Elena followed, even though she really just wanted things to settle on into place on their own

.,.,.

"So this is what you do in your spare time?" Caroline flipped through Klaus's sketchbook. She smiled after looking at every picture he drew. They were all different, but they were all of her. Looking at all the drawings made her feel special, a special that no one has ever made her feel before. When he gave her that first drawing on the night of the ball, she felt overwhelmed, and now looking at all these just made her feel even more extraordinary. She held this smile the whole time, and every now and then let out a giggle.

"What? Do you not like them?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face. He really never intended for Caroline to see them, but she sort of just ripped it out of his hands. He sat up and used his index finger to show Caroline his favorite of her. "Genuine beauty." Caroline scoffed and moved the notebook so he wasn't touching it. "Well that's not nice." He laughed, "You take my possession without asking, and then don't even let me see it." She gave him a playful glare and then reached over to take the pencil sitting in his opposite hand. Klaus furrowed then raised his brows. Caroline started doodling something in his sketchbook on an empty page. "Caroline, what are you doing sweetheart?" Every time he said her name, or called her sweetheart or love, she got chills of excitement. The way it rolled of his tongue made her dead heart flutter like no one else.

She ripped out what she just drew and rolled it up. She then handed it to Klaus and bit her lower lip. He slowly took it from her hand and unraveled it. She watched and anticipated for his reaction. He looked at it and the biggest grin formed on his face. He flipped it around to show Caroline the two stick figures she just drew and the 'thank you for saving me' she wrote in. "Is this suppose to be you and me love?" He laughed, and she did too.

"Knock knock." Rebekah interrupted, Caroline hopped off his bed and composed herself. "The witch and backstabbing doppelganger are here." She said with that attitude that she always gives Caroline. Caroline nodded and followed Rebekah out of his room.

"You better not be toying with my brother Caroline." Rebekah said harshly. Caroline just looked at her, and felt offended by that comment.

"I'm not, everyone deserves a chance." Caroline defended herself quickly and sternly. Klaus was listening from his room, but just went back to drawing.

The two reached the bottom of the steps to greet Elena and Bonnie. Rebekah just smiled and then walked out the front door. "Guys what are you doing here?" Bonnie singled them into a room; all of them had their jaws drop when they saw the exquisite interior design. It was like they stepped into a whole new era, but then Bonnie quickly snapped them all back to reality.

Bonnie reached into her bag and pulled out a patch of sage, she also pulled out a candle and a little tray. She lit the candle and started burning the sage. "Bonnie why are you doing this?"

"Klaus cannot hear this." Bonnie told her. Caroline looked confused and crinkled her eyebrows. She sighed a bit and crossed her arms.

"Caroline we just want to make sure you stay safe." Elena said in her concerned voice. She was always trying to protect everyone else, but herself. "Klaus is going to get much worse and-"

"Oh my gawd, like I don't know that Elena! If you don't remember I was bit before and the pain was unbearable, I can't even explain it!" Caroline was kind of annoyed that they interrupted her moment for this.

"I made this for you." Bonnie handed her a bottle filled with some sort of liquid that looked like blood. Elena didn't even know what it was.

"Bonnie, is that-?" Elena started to ask, "How did you get that?"

"Yes it's Klaus's blood, and its better if you don't know." Bonnie continued to hold it up in front of Caroline. "Just to be safe." Caroline rolled her eyes and took it from Bonnie.

"He wouldn't bite me." Caroline nodded her head 'no', "Even if he did he would heal me." Caroline was very sure of herself and tried to radiate her positive attitude.

"Caroline, his worst is going to show. He'll be merciless regardless of-"

"Elena. Stop." Caroline put her hand up to pause Elena from saying anything else. "It's hard for people to change because there will always be people like you putting him down." Caroline was fed up with all their negative Klaus comments. She stomped all the way back upstairs to his room, but he wasn't there. She angrily walked over to his bed and just laid face down onto it.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" That familiar British voice made Caroline sit up and turn around. She noticed right away that Klaus had blood spilled on his shirt. She crawled to the edge of the bed and touched it, she could smell the freshness searing off of it. Klaus could see that she was disgusted and angry, but at this moment he didn't care. "Oh come on love, I cleaned up after myself." Caroline would have hit him, but she was scared he would attack her. "Why do you look so surprised sweetheart?" Klaus tilted his head, and moved a hair out of her face. Caroline just folded her arms and looked away.

"You're a monster." Caroline snapped at him, and he just smiled.

"Like you didn't know that already. We're vampires! Well I'm a hybrid, but regardless we are predators love." Caroline stood up and the gap between her and Klaus was suffocating. When she looked at his eyes, she could instantly tell something had changed.

"Where are you going love?" His whole attitude shifted back to the Klaus that showed her his humanity. Caroline furrowed her brows and then sat back down. "Excuse my rudeness I-"

"It's okay." Caroline sat back down on the bed. "You didn't mean it."

"Well that's not entirely true." Klaus shrugged. "I should have said it in a nice way, and honestly," he looked at the blood on his shirt, "I don't know why I killed her. I would never do such a thing around you." He turned around and went to his dresser. He looked in the mirror and thought he saw someone else standing in the doorway.

"Elena, what are you doing up here?" Caroline asked from across the room. Klaus was just staring in the reflection. He started flinching and the background behind him kept blurring to before he became a vampire.

"Tatia?" Klaus whispered to himself, Caroline heard this and got up from the bed.

"Oh Elena, I didn't know you were visiting." Elena turned around to see no other than Elijah. She smiled and greeted him, and Klaus was just having quick flashbacks of the present and past.

"You both betrayed me." Klaus whispered again, Elijah walked forward to check on his brother. Elena was still in the archway confused as ever. "Brother, you know I love her." Klaus's eyes starting glowing yellow and his fangs started to protrude.

"Niklaus, who are you talking about?" Elijah started to approach his deranged brother.

Klaus growled low at his brother, "Tatia."

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for poor grammar, still need to review for corrections :P

_Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah  
And you choke on the regrets yeah_

_Stranger than your sympathy_  
_All these thoughts you stole from me_  
_I'm not sure where I belong_  
_Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong_

-Sympathy ~ The Goo Goo Dolls-


	9. Wonderwall

**Wonderwall**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story and leaving reviews :D I'll try to update soon.

Some Klaroline fluff :3

**Disclaimer**: Quotes from 2x03 "Bad Moon Rising" I do not own TVD or its characters. But thank the wonderful creators of these amazing characters for making them so fricken' amazing! :)

* * *

.,.,.

Elijah stopped Klaus at the throat and restrained him. "Niklaus, that is not Tatia." These words meant nothing to Klaus as he flipped out. He kept seeing Elijah walking and fooling around with Tatia. When he looked at Elena he saw her with long wavy hair and in a simple linen dress, and Elijah with longer hair and clothes of the century. Klaus was remember the time when he fought with his brother as a human, but since he was a hybrid the fight was enhanced.

Klaus quickly grabbed onto Elijah's hand and twisted it until it snapped. He pushed him across the room. Elena of course ran over to help Elijah, which Klaus only saw as Tatia running the rescue. "I gave you everything Tatia, yet you couldn't just be happy with one of us." Klaus prowled over to Elijah, but Elijah was able to knock his brother over. Klaus and Elijah continued to tumble and wrestle on the floor, making dents in the dressers and walls, and anything breakable.

"Guys knock it off!" Elena yelled! Klaus looked up, but this time he didn't see Tatia, he saw a girl again with long wavy hair wearing a green medieval dress.

"Katerina." Klaus knocked Elijah back once more, and then approached Elena, who tried to back up, but only ended up hitting the wall. "You betrayed me, now its time for you to pay your debt." He grabbed Elena by the throat and let his eyes beat yellow and fangs pop out. Caroline helped Elijah get up, and knew she had to do something before he hurt Elena. She didn't exactly know what to do so she just threw her shoe at his head. Klaus let go of Elena and sped over to Caroline, grabbing onto her neck.

"Klaus!" Caroline said in a sincerely scared voice, "Its me Caroline." This didn't faze Klaus, so Caroline did the only thing she could and fought back. She got the strength to knee him in his groin and then push him to the floor. He grabbed her by the ankle and threw Caroline into Elijah and Elena. All threw of them hit the floor, but Caroline got up first and let Elijah take care of Elena. She hurried over to the broken dresser and picked up a piece of chipped wood and stuck it into Klaus's neck when he was getting up. He let out a groan and then his face returned to normal and he let go of her terrified. He looked around the room to see most of it destroyed. Elijah was rotating his shoulder and Elena was holding her throat. Caroline noticed he returned to his normal self and ripped the piece of wood out of his neck, he let out a growl and angrily looked at her. "Sorry, you were attacking me."

"I wouldn't" Klaus stated shocked. He got up and held onto the bedpost.

"You attacked all of us." Caroline broke the news to him gently, but he was still kind of out of it. "It's only going to get worse, I mean you haven't even got the chills yet."

Klaus looked at her trying to be strong like he normally is, but she could see right through his façade. "You guys should all leave." Klaus covered his mouth with the back of his hand, "Now!" Elijah took Elena out of the room, but Caroline just stood there with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said sternly. "I'm going to be that annoying bug that you can't get rid of!" Klaus just glared at her, and then quickly pushed her against the wall. The unexpectedness of this scared her, but she felt excited because of how close he was to her. "You're not going to hurt me." She looked him in the eyes, she felt as if the space got closer, for he was no more than a couple inches away. "Seriously, you're not." She battered her eyelashes and smiled.

Klaus let his guard down and backed off of Caroline. She just walked back over to his bed, which was untouched by the roughness that just occurred. "You know I fancy you." Klaus walked over and leaned against the bedpost. Caroline just raised her brows and got comfortable on one side of the bed. "I enjoy you boldness, life and beauty. I respect your thoughts and ideas, but that does not mean I agree with them love. So you need to leave." Klaus pointed towards the door, but Caroline again folded her arms and titled her head. She just told him 'no' with her body language.

"You just need to be calm." She patted the bed for him to come join her in relaxing. "We'll just be locked in this room together, that way you can't do anything to crazy." She laughed and he scoffed. She sent one last text before putting her phone on the sides and getting cozy under the covers. Klaus didn't get on the bed, but instead pulled up a lounge chair, relaxed into it and put his feet on the bed. Caroline gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"Don't give me that look love. Being in bed with you clearly would lead to," Klaus paused and grinned. Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother finishing that sentence." She laid back and stared at the ceiling.

Klaus got comfortable in his chair, and also stared at the ceiling. "Well you know its true."

"If you met the old me you'd definitely have already been in this bed." Caroline scoffed. Klaus looked at her and furrowed his brows.

"You don't seem like that type of girl. You're so stubborn love." Klaus smiled and put his feet on the floor and rested his elbows on his knees. He was ready to listen if Caroline would share her story. "So, tell me about the 'old' you?"

"I was air-headed," She paused and got up to look at him. She sighed, "a girl who didn't know anything", she looked down, "and mainly selfish."

"I don't believe that. You're so caring and charming. If you were all those things, they would have been heightened." Klaus moved onto the bed, but sat cross-legged.

Caroline laughed when she thought of the next thing she was going to say. "Well!" She started with her bubbly attitude that Klaus enjoyed, "When Stefan first took me hunting for bunnies, he told me the same thing about your traits being heightened. At the time I was a basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak, on crack, to put my words exactly." She laughed at his, and Klaus started laughing too. Caroline couldn't help but blush; after all it was extremely embarrassing.

In the most sincere voice, Klaus said, "You're not any of those things. In fact, you're the exact opposite." He smiled and then rolled his eyes a little, "Well maybe you're just a bit of a control freak, but its ok, I like you just as you are." Caroline had the shyest, but biggest grin form on her face. "So did the bunny police come out to find the murderer?" Klaus raised his brows and started taunting Caroline. She just happily gasped and shook her head 'no'.

"Well initially I thought 'Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?'" Caroline tilted her head, which made some of her hair cover half her face. Klaus laughed at this.

"Well when we were first turned, we didn't really understand how to control the lust for blood. There was no one to guide us, so I'm glad you had someone like Stefan show you a more 'humane' way of feeding. Although, you'll never live up to your full potential as a vampire love." Klaus paused, "You're willpower makes up for it thought." Klaus smiled and Caroline looked kind of sad.

"I don't mind. I'm only a vampire because of you." Klaus moved closer and wrinkled his eyebrows. "You would have sacrificed me in a heartbeat." She said sort of coldly. She avoided eye contact and just curled back under the sheets.

"Its true, but if it was now, I'd surely find another vampire quickly and one that wouldn't hurt you." Klaus bowed his head, almost ashamed. He moved himself under the sheets, but perked himself up on an elbow, facing Caroline. "I don't say these words often, but I'm sorry for hurting you Caroline." Klaus stroked Caroline's cheek with his hand, and she turned from her side to her back.

"It's not all bad, I got to meet the 'real' Klaus." She smiled and then turned her back to him and went to sleep. She didn't even feel uncomfortable being in the same bed wit Klaus.

Klaus smiled at this last comment, and got comfortable in his own bed. "Goodnight sweetheart."

She smiled, and said in a teasing, but heartfelt voice "Goodnight love."

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry if there are grammatical mistakes, still needs editing.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I_  
_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

-Wonderwall ~ Oasis-


	10. Iris

**Iris**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story, sorry the chapters are short, its just my style of writing, short and sweet! I'll try to update soon.

By the way, I love cute Klaroline fluff (:

* * *

.,.,.

Time with Klaus was flying by. He continued have crazy rages, but Caroline somehow always put him in check. It has been three day, now leaving only three days left until Klaus would die. Sometime when Klaus would fall asleep she would go through all his books to see if she could find anything. She never left his room though for she wanted to stay. She couldn't deny the feelings she built for Klaus. He was so vulnerable, and most of the time they shared heartfelt conversations. However, she still couldn't come to terms with these feelings. Technically Caroline was still 'dating' Tyler, but she didn't think of him at all when she was with Klaus. Only when she was alone, putting her feelings in check.

Today was another beautiful day; Caroline kept the shades wide open to let the sunrays beam in. Klaus couldn't get up from bed because he was experiencing the 'chills' Caroline mentioned a few days before. Whenever she needed something she would call for Elijah or Rebekah to bring it to them. Caroline called Rebekah up because she Klaus needed blood. He continued to grow pale and weak, and the blood would only hold for a little while.

.,.,.

"Klaus?" Caroline sat next to him and put a cold wet towel on his head. He didn't respond, but just quickly glanced at her then, closed his eyes to rest so more. "You're going to be okay." She became teary-eyed because deep inside she feared that it was not going to be okay. Klaus opened his eyes when he heard her sniffling, and managed to sit himself up. He coughed up blood into his hand for doing so, but still did it anyways just to sit eye level with her. "No, you need to sleep." Caroline tried to lay him back down, but he rejected her gesture.

He wiped his hand on the cold towel and just looked at Caroline crying, "Tell me a story love." He said with his sweet accent. He got comfortable leaning against the back bedpost and started to take off his shirt. Caroline shielded her eyes and he just laughed. "Caroline love, it feels like its 100 degrees." Caroline was trying to convince herself not to get excited about his amazing body. Klaus almost knew this so he decided to tease, "I mean if its really that big of a problem love, I can just put it back on."

"No!" She said quickly and moved her hand back down, although her eyes were still closed. She took a breath and opened her eyes, but didn't look his perfect abs, because it would just feel like torture for her. "It okay, you're hot-" Caroline paused for Klaus had this smile on his face that made her nerves jump. She smiled, "as in temperature" she justified. Klaus put his arms behind his head, almost forcing Caroline to eye his washboard abs. She knew he did it on purpose, "You're such a little-", Caroline didn't get to finish that sentence because Klaus tilted his head and raised his brows. "Never mind" she said and turned her head away in embarrassment.

"So that story sweetheart!" Klaus kept a sincere grin on his face. Caroline looked back, and couldn't help but notice how the sunlight glistened the sweat on his skin. She couldn't deal with it so she stood up and shut the blinds. "Excuse me, I actually like the light."

"You just said it felt like 100 degrees." Caroline snapped and sat back on the bed cross-legged. "Anyways, what story do you want to hear?"

"Anything about you." He smiled and she battered her eyelashes. He was always so kind and generous, and always showed interest in her life. Tyler never really gave her the time of day for personal story time.

"A little more specific please." She asked, he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then smiled. "How about a story about us?" He raised his brows and Caroline furrowed hers.

"Well, the first time I heard of you, it was because you were coming to do the sacrifice and I was the sacrificial vampire." Klaus laughed and looked down, which Caroline took as an apology of some sort. "Then I was sent free by Damon and later on met you again, when you killed my boyfriend and turned him into a hybrid. Then he was team Klaus, and I was very annoyed and angry at you and him." Klaus listened carefully, and let her continue talking. She smiled at his patience and interest. "Then I got really upset when you threw a party at Tyler's house and Tyler knocked me out because he thought I was part of some big event of killing you or something!" Caroline shook her head and Klaus laughed.

"You could thank me for that, he would have never done so if I didn't point that out." Klaus said as Caroline tilted her head in confusion. "If I remember, I did refer to you as his 'pretty girlfriend'. Knowing him he would get you out of there and put you in safety." Klaus smiled and Caroline just scoffed.

"You're making that up." She crossed her arms.

"Well love, probably deep inside my subconscious I wanted you safe." Klaus smiled, "Definitely now I want you to be safe." He let out a sigh and saw Caroline blushing.

"Back to my story you so much wanted to hear." Caroline moved closer to Klaus and sat on her knees now. "Then sometime later you sired Tyler to bite me on my birthday, and he did." Caroline looked down kind of sad at remember that he actually did, and Klaus reached out to hold onto her hand. Caroline just looked as she entwined her fingers in his.

"It really was nothing personal love." He said in the most sincere voice Caroline has ever heard.

"Yeah. And that's when the nice Klaus decided to emerge and saved me from myself. You gave this whole speech about the world and how I could have a thousand more birthdays!" Caroline laughed and used her other arm to exaggerate. She didn't let go of his hand, and Klaus was surprised that she hadn't tore it away yet. "On top of that you left me a very beautiful bracelet, which if I remember returned to you because you were being rude."

"I don't think I was being rude." Klaus narrowed his eyes, "You just made assumptions."

"Well they were honest." She giggled and Klaus nodded letting her win the argument before it started. "Any who, enough about me, what about you. Now you have to tell me a story." Klaus looked at her shocked, he wasn't expecting her to ask. No one has taken the time to ask him anything personal (not that he'd share), but it still caught him off guard. She could see his dumbfounded expression; "Tell me a story about us?"

The thought crossed his mind about how the heck she got to his question to turn around to him. "Well I first saw you sweetheart when I turned path-" Klaus stopped himself from saying 'pathetic' when he felt Caroline's intense glare, "ahem, Tyler, into a hybrid. A young vampire so in love with this boy that you would basically do anything for him. I mean, you stood up to Rebekah, yes she just snapped your neck quickly, but that takes courage I will admit." Klaus laughed and Caroline just bobbled her head. "Then on your birthday, Tyler frantically came begging for me to heal you, so I did. I do love birthdays, and when I first met you, you were so cold towards me, but not intimidated at all." Caroline smiled, she was happy he was acknowledging her strong attitude. "Then when you said that you're dying, I was baffled to be honest love. Being a vampire frees you from human trivial aspects. It frees you to travel the world, experience things you never would be able to, lets you really live love."

"But that doesn't explain why you still decided to actually save me. Why did you care then?" Caroline was always really curious about this.

"Because I could tell you were strong. You looked beautiful even though you were dying." He laughed, "and when I saw that little bracelet on your wrist, I knew you deserved much better than Tyler. I saw all your birthday cards, people who cared for you, honestly I always wanted that love." Klaus looked away and took his hand away from hers. Caroline's heart was starting to beat faster, when Klaus opened up to her it was like a whole different person. He wasn't the same murderer that everyone assumes him to be. "I was alone for almost a thousand years. Yes, I traveled with Rebekah and Elijah for sometime, but it's not the same as a companion. When I met you sweetheart, I cant' explain it, I just felt like you would be that person."

Caroline took the imitative to snuggle onto his body. She rested her head on his chest and let her hand outline his abs. Klaus smiled and let his one arm wrap around her. "If you let people see this side of you, you wouldn't have to be worried about being alone." Caroline got sort of teary eyed and felt as if she could feel his heartache.

"Well that's all in the past now love. I only have three days of the future, and I'm glad I'm spending it with you." When Klaus said that, Caroline started crying and Klaus could feel her tears fall on his bare skin. "You probably don't want to be spending a whole week here love, but I thank you."

"That's not true. I'm here because I want to be here," she paused and sniffled, "with you." Klaus smiled to himself, "I honestly hated and resented you, but after my birthday, I knew there was another side to you." Caroline kept pausing to wipe her tears and sob. "And I really enjoy getting to see the sweeter side of you, cause it shows you do care, and that's why I like you." Klaus's eyes widened, did she really just say that she likes him? Klaus wiped her tears and rested his chin against her head. Caroline was crying hard, "And I know its wrong, but-"

"Love, its not wrong if it doesn't feel wrong." Klaus cut her off before she could finish her sentence. She bit her lower lip and dug her face into his side, and continued to weep. Klaus was still in shock that she admitted that Caroline liked him, genuinely liked him.

Caroline couldn't even believe she just admitted that. However, she knew in her heart she felt more than just 'liking', but she couldn't admit that to him. It was embarrassing enough, and all her friends would disapprove. Over these pass couple days, Caroline already knew that she fell head-over-heels for him. She would do anything to keep him safe and alive. Not because it would save her life and her friends, but because she fell hard for him. She wanted to live her life with Klaus, and would do anything to have that chance.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry if there are grammatical errors.

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_'Cuz sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

-Iris ~ The Goo Goo Dolls-


	11. On the Way Down

**On the Way Down**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story and leaving reviews (: I'll try to update soon.

* * *

.,.,.

It was around midnight now, when Caroline realized her bedside was empty. She rolled over quickly to see Klaus staring out the window. His window showed the perfect view of the moon and stars, and let the moonlight shine through. (Again glistening against his body.) "What'cha doing?" Caroline asked while lying on her side. Klaus continued to look at the moon, which happened to be full.

"Absorbing life love." He looked back at her, and she could tell he was worried. "I need a drink."

"Now?" Caroline hopped out of bed, and grabbed onto his arm. "It's the middle of the night!" Klaus furrowed his brows at her strange behavior. She smiled and stepped in front of him. "I can get you something, what do you want?"

"I want to get myself a drink." He moved Caroline out of the way, but she tried to pull him back. "Although I love your touch, please let go of me love."

"Can you just come back and lye down with me, please." Caroline tightened her grip and Klaus turned around to face her. He grabbed her hands and knocked them off. He smirked and started to walk towards the door. Caroline followed and continued to try and convince him to stay.

As Klaus was about to make it to the doorway Caroline sped and blocked it. "What are you doing sweetheart?"

"Um, just standing." Caroline tried to play it off. Klaus moved forward forcing Caroline into the hallway, but he himself couldn't make it. "Klaus-"

"What is this?" His voice angrily demanded an answer. He couldn't step out of his room. There was a barrier; he tried sticking his arms and legs, but nothing. "Caroline!" He tried to jump at her, but it was useless.

"I'm so so sorry, you're extremely unstable and we had to make sure you couldn't hurt anyone else!" Caroline was starting to get teary eyed, when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Is that the real reason why you stayed love? To keep me in check!" Klaus started to heavily breathe. "You lied to me, and toyed with me, I want to you to leave and never come back in this room." Caroline went to walk back in, but Klaus growled and made her back off.

"That's not true." Caroline shook her head 'no'.

"Don't lie to me!" Klaus was yelling and even though the house was huge, everyone could hear him yelling without using his or her vampire sense. He lowered his tone, "You didn't stay because you wanted to or because you care, you stayed to make sure I didn't so anything reckless."

Caroline was in tears, "Stop it!"

"And I was careless enough to let a vampire's greatest weakness get to me, when you didn't even give a damn!"

Caroline was hurting from the harsh assumptions, "Klaus."

"You can kiss your boyfriend and the Salvatores goodbye. I don't want your pity here. Leave me to die on my own, its not like I'm not used to it." Klaus finished his rant and had a tear running down his face. Caroline was shedding more than one tear, but Klaus just slammed the door and walked back to his lone window. Caroline slid her back down his door and curled up her knees. Klaus could hear her cries through the door, but he was hurt and upset at her assumed betrayal.

.,.,.

The night passed, Caroline remained by his door and Klaus remained in his room. "What are you doing?" Rebekah was walking by and had to ask. Caroline looked up, still full of tears. She tried to wipe them, but they would instantly tear up. "Did Nik finally kick you out? About time." Rebekah laughed and started to walk away.

"Actually he did." Caroline stood up and took a breath. "Bet you're happy about that." Caroline said with a little attitude. Rebekah turned around and just smiled. Caroline was not in the mood to get into a catfight, but she could see that it most likely would happen.

"Because of you my brother is dying. I made a promise to myself, if you hurt my brother I hurt you." Rebekah's vampire face formed and grabbed Caroline by the neck. Caroline let out a scream, but twisted Rebekah's hand and kicked her off. This only mad Rebekah angrier and she threw Caroline through Klaus's door. He overheard their fight from the start, but he was still startled. Caroline hit the floor hard, followed by the rubble of the door. Klaus almost got up to help, but then stopped himself. Rebekah came storming in and tossed Caroline into the already broken dresser. Caroline picked up some broken wood and tossed it at Rebekah; which skimmed her hair cutting some of the edges. "I can't wait to put a stake in your heart!" Rebekah dashed and so did Caroline.

"Knock it off!" Klaus grabbed both of their blonde hairs, in response both screeched.

"Let go of me Nik." Rebekah tried to make her brother let go of her hair. Caroline was trying to do the same, but gave up and just crossed her arms. Klaus gave Rebekah a stern look, and she knew she had to drop the drama queen act. Klaus let go off both of them and Rebekah approached Caroline who just rolled her eyes. In a cruel undertone Rebekah said to Caroline, "I give you my word, if my brother dies because of you I will make sure everyone you love in this little town perishes." With that Rebekah gave one last disappointed look at Klaus and a mean glare at Carline, then stormed out.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered, Klaus didn't respond, but just turned away from her and walked back to his bed. Caroline turned around and started speaking in a broken voice, "Klaus I'm sorry. I will admit that at first I did stay because I felt guilty and wanted t make sure you didn't do anything stupid." She paused after Klaus actually gave her his attention. "But then I got to know you, not the cold psycho killer side you show to everyone, and I wanted to stay. I told you, I would have left if I didn't want to be here. Bonnie put that spell up like four days ago. I could have left then, but I didn't." Caroline sighed and wiped her forming tears. "I wanted to be here, and still do."

Klaus could tell she was being honest; he would be able to tell if she was lying. He walked back over to her and lightly held onto her hand. He opened her hand and then dropped the bracelet he got her into it. "Please excuse my rash actions, last I checked I'm dying." He smiled and folded his hand over the bracelet. "I believe this is yours love."

Caroline looked down at the shiny diamond bracelet and smiled. "You kept it."

"I got it for you sweetheart. I planned on returning it when you would finally accept my offer, but it seems time has been cut short." Klaus had a heartbreaking expression on his face, so Caroline built up the courage to wrap her arms around him and embrace him in a hug. Klaus returned the motion and placed one arm on her back and the other entangled in her hair.

"I'm so sorry I upset you." Caroline had tears streaming down her face. She let go of her embrace, and to Klaus's dismay he did to. He moved the blonde strands out of her face that were sticking to her tears. Klaus left his hand to caress her face, and their bright eyes locked with each other. Klaus felt a surge of energy that wanted him to make a move, but he didn't. If he took the chance to kiss her she would surely reject him, not only that it goes against all he believed, he would cave into his weakness. Caroline on the other and was surprisingly hoping he would take that chance, for she felt the surge to. She didn't know if it was his touch or how much he cared that attracted her.

Klaus ran his fingers through her hair and then kissed Caroline on the forehead. She was a little sad that he did that, but when she felt his soft lips touch her skin she got over it and enjoyed the few seconds. It was nice. Tyler would only kiss her on the lips and everywhere else, but never like this, never sweet and sincere.

"Caroline?" Klaus whispered against her skin.

She gulped, "Yeah?" she said in a low voice.

"A vampire's greatest weakness is love." He paused, and Caroline could feel the tears shaping. "You just happen to be mine sweetheart." He backed off from Caroline and slowly walked back to his bed, and whipped out his sketchpad. Caroline stood there in the middle of his room with tears flowing down her eyes. Technically he never said the three words 'I love you', but she knew he did. Caroline sat on the floor and grabbed onto her knees. She was confused; she wasn't supposed to fall for Klaus yet she did. (It wasn't helping that he was dying either because of her.) She was suppose to love Tyler and live out her little high school life with her friends, but then Klaus had to show his humane side and open up new opportunity. He showed her what a real gentlemen acts like and the possibilities the world has to offer. He was like no one she's ever met, and that is what intrigued her.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry if there are grammatical errors.

_And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

-On the Way Down ~ Ryan Cabrera-


	12. Say

**Say**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story and leaving positive reviews :) I'll try to update soon.

* * *

.,.,.

It felt like hours had passed. Klaus fell asleep in his bed and Caroline remained sitting on the floor contemplating with her feelings. She didn't understand how she could fall so quickly for someone, after all it was only a week. She stood up and walked over to the window where Klaus stood before. She admired the gorgeous view she had of the sun, and continued her thoughts. She tried to convince herself that Klaus was evil, but instead she just kept shaking her head 'no he's not'. Something was telling her to stay and be here with him. Now with only a day and half left, she felt extremely pressured to make up her mind.

Caroline made her way to his bed and sat climbed onto it. She rested her back against the bedpost and looked up. She then looked at an ill looking Klaus, and starting tearing again. How can someone like this show up in her life and then so quickly disappear. All those times she rejected his offer, and now she wants to be with him. It's so confusing.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?" Caroline jolted up when hearing his weak voice. Klaus was forcing himself up so he could face Caroline. "Is something upsetting you love?"

"You should have left me dead." She said sternly. The expression on Klaus's face hardened. He shook his head 'no' and sighed.

"That would be rather selfish of my, don't you think love?" Klaus teased a bit, but he could tell Caroline was not in the mood. He looked down, "You still think this is your fault? Well its not love, so stop thinking it." He used his eyes to look up at her and she started crying more.

"I'm so sorry." She cried harder and then wiped her tears. She crawled over to Klaus and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his neck. Klaus wrapped his arms around her body and pulled Caroline close.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." He said against her hair. He rubbed her hands on her back and then held her tight. He gave up trying to say 'its not your fault' because she would automatically think that it was regardless. Caroline wiped her tears and got out of his grasp. She perched herself on her knees, and sat right next to him.

They exchanged a look where neither broke away the gaze. Caroline decided to take a chance, after all in a day or so he and she will be dead. She leaned in and closed her eyes, letting her lips gently touch his. Klaus was a little shocked, but he closed his eyes and enjoyed the few seconds. Both felt a rush of energy flow through them. Klaus waited so long for this, and Caroline didn't expect it to feel like it did. She rarely kissed people gently, yet passionate like that before. On top of that, she never got the same emotional charge she got from kissing him. The kiss was too short for Klaus, for when Caroline started to pull away he made the move to caress her cheek and neck, and quickly put his lips back on hers. Klaus attempted to deepen the kiss, which Caroline at first was iffy about, but then let him. They each explored each other for sometime, and Caroline couldn't explain to herself how different it felt. It wasn't to fast, nor to slow, the kiss was rather perfect.

She straddled her legs around his waist and placed her arms around his neck. He perked himself up with one arm, and used the other to continue to caress her face. Caroline needed time to breath, but Klaus didn't allow her. Instead he flipped her, so she was underneath him and he was on top. They continued their make-out session a little longer, along with heavy breathing and a passionate embrace. Caroline ran her fingers through his blonde hair and he ran his through hers. She kept her arms around him and grabbed onto his shirt. He let one hand caress Caroline's lower back, which made her let out a gasp against his lips and arch her back, making their fronts rub against each other. Klaus moved that hand away from her back and used it to move some blonde strands out of her face. He gave her one last kiss and then kissed her forehead, and rolled off of her onto his back.

Caroline let out a sigh, and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. She didn't look at Klaus, but she could feel his gaze. Klaus placed one hand behind his head and the other resting on his chest. He smiled when he saw Caroline was pleased. Caroline continued to breath heavily for a little while, and then sat straight up. She was so confused. How could she feel this way about someone in merely a week time? Not only that this person made her and her friend's life a living nightmare. She still refused to look at Klaus, but instead touched her lips with her fingertips. His kiss was nothing she's experienced. Everything Tyler did was fast paced and out of lust. This kiss, with Klaus, was fervent and passionate. He knew exactly what to do, how to caress her, how to handle her. She didn't want to describe it as perfect, but that was exactly how it was.

"You seem confused love." Klaus laughed and Caroline just barley looked at him. "What is the matter?"

"I shouldn't feel this way." Caroline got out of his bed and stood by the window. Klaus let out a sigh and tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain inside him. He tightened his hand that rested on his chest and let out a low growl. Caroline turned around and could clearly see he was in pain. Klaus sat up and started to cough up blood. Caroline got scared and called out for help. She crawled back on the bed to rub Klaus's back and support him. Elijah came upstairs and brought Klaus a blood bag. "Thank you Elijah." Caroline nodded at him, and Elijah just smiled. He watched as his younger brother struggled to stay alive.

"Brother." Klaus started to speak; "I want to apologize for taking away our family from you. I just wanted us to all live in peace, together, without Mikael on our tail." Klaus started to feel woozy and his eyesight was starting to blur.

"Niklaus, you are my brother. Always and forever." Elijah put his hand on Klaus's shoulder; "I forgive you for your actions." Elijah then started to leave the room, but could hear Klaus whisper a 'thank you'.

After that Klaus passed out in Caroline's arms. "Klaus?" Caroline started to shake him but he just flopped around. At first she thought that he died, but then she could still hear his breathing. She laid him back down and he slightly opened his eyes. He knew his time was coming. Caroline's heart started racing, "Klaus?" She stroked his forehead and rubbed his arm.

"You'll be okay. I'm sure your witch has thought of something." Klaus let out a little laugh and smiled for Caroline. Caroline covered her mouth with the back of her hand; she could again feel the tears forming. She curled herself up next to him, and wrapped her arms around his. "I want you to know that I did and do genuinely care about you. From the night I fed you my blood on your birthday I knew you were special. Then at the ball when you had the courage to stand up to me, I knew you were the girl I would want to travel with me." Klaus paused and laughed, "Even when you rejected and backstabbed me I still felt for you. I told Rebekah I would go to that ridiculous dance because she asked, but really I went to see you." Caroline nuzzled her face into his arm, and he could feel her wet tears on his skin. Klaus turned his head to face her, "I fell in love with you miss Caroline Forbes. I only wanted you to have the best life you could." Caroline bit her lower lip, and looked at Klaus who already fell into a deep slumber. She just closed her eyes and snuggled against him.

She knew it was wrong to even like Klaus, but her heart was telling her being here was right. The heart wants what the heart wants. Caroline's was telling her that Klaus is what she wants. Caroline tried to fight the strange conclusion, but it was useless. After he just admitted all those truths to her, she was a hundred percent positive that she loved him. However, she couldn't come to terms with ever saying them. If she said those three words, she could never go back.

Caroline continued to lye there and thought about Klaus and her situation. She again touched her lips with her fingertips and remembered the passionate experience they shared not that long ago. It was magical, and she wanted to experience it again, but how could she with only a day left? Caroline looked at a sleeping Klaus one more time, and then continued to cry herself to sleep. Klaus could hear her cries in his deep snooze, and shed a tear himself. He loved Caroline, but he brought her so much pain, and it killed him.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for bad grammar, need to be revised (:

_Say what you need to say [x8]_

_Have no fear for giving in_  
_Have no fear for giving over_  
_You'd better know that in the end_  
_Its better to say too much_  
_Then never say what you need to say again_

-Say ~ John Mayer-


	13. Pretending

**Pretending**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story and leaving reviews (: I'll try to update soon.

* * *

.,.,.

The final night finally arrived. Time was flying by too quickly; Caroline was dreading the moment when the clock would strike twelve. Klaus could barley move he was so ill. He was sweating all over, yet had the chills. He felt sharp pains in every point of his body and constantly coughed up blood. Caroline would try to be strong, but the guilt and her heart would just make her weak.

Caroline kept a cool wet towel on his head and kept a supply of blood bags near by. Caroline constantly watched the clock and time was drawing near. "Klaus?" Caroline lowly called out to him. She held one of her hands in his and used the other to caress his cheek. (She liked the fact that he had facial hair, it was manlier and was oddly attractive to her.) "Are you awake?" Klaus squeezed her hand, which she took as a 'yes'. "You're going to be okay. Okay?" Caroline was trying to convince herself that everything would be okay, but as the clock ticked she knew nothing good could come. Once Klaus passes, in an hour or so she'll drop dead, the Salvatores will go, Tyler will die and so will Bonnie's mother (and anyone else that was part of his bloodline, like Katherine.)

Time was drawing near, Caroline snuggled herself up against Klaus and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his slow breaths and almost still heartbeat. She saw the clock click to eleven-fifty, leaving only ten minutes left before everything falls apart. "Klaus. You don't need to respond, just listen please." Caroline took a deep breath and built up the strength to let go of all her thoughts. "I know you've done horrible, unforgiveable, things in the past to my friends, but truthfully, you've never done anything to me personally; I was only affected by others. It was still wrong nonetheless, but when you started to open up I realized there is a humane side to you." Caroline nuzzled closer to him and continued speaking in her sincere tone, "No vampire can fully turn off his or her emotions, you lived a thousand years so clearly you knew that. I guess you just learned not to care." Caroline started to play with her fingers on his chest. "When you drew me that picture and told me 'thank you for your honesty' my perspective changed a little. I still have your drawing; actually I keep it on my bed stand."

Caroline looked at the clock: eleven-fifty-three. "Besides that, when you invited me to the ball, I really felt elegant, I've never been to a formal event like that. Your bracelet matched the beautiful dress you gave me, and honestly I did try to look nice for you." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "It was something different. Then the next day when I helped try to neutralize you, I was kind of just playing around if you couldn't tell by my tone of voice, but yet you came out a pursued me anyways." Caroline laughed, "No one has done that before, I mean the car almost hit you, not that it would affect you." Caroline again eyed the clock, only a minute passed. "And then you actually sat down and talked to me, and wanted to talk about me!" Caroline smiled, "Again, no one has done that with me." Caroline sighed, "I said that I was too smart to be seduced by you, but yet, here I am, lying in your arms."

She moved herself to still be cuddled with Klaus, but to be able to look at his face. Her eyebrows saddened and her eyes got a little watery. "And then you had to follow after that decades dance. You saved me from your wicked mother," Caroline tried to joke, but she was about to cry because the clock seemed to be ticking away, "and you didn't have to. Right there and then I knew you loved me. You were the Original hybrid for over a thousand years only looked after yourself, but yet, there you were." Caroline started tearing because her guilt was eating her from the inside out. She glanced over at the clock and noticed it was eleven-fifty-six. She wiped her tears and stopped her voice from cracking, "and then I got to spend this week with you, and you showed me a whole unknown side to Klaus, a loving, caring, sensitive Klaus. I felt special because I know you never let anyone see that side to you. The side that lets you care and try to understand others."

Caroline looked one more time at the clock: eleven-fifty-eight. She couldn't help but let tears fall, "and that sensitive, caring, mysterious side of you is a person I would do anything for." Caroline started heavily crying, "Klaus", she choked up the courage, "I love you, please don't leave me. Please." Caroline nuzzled her face back into his chest and looked at the clock with her eyes, she watched as it moved from eleven-fifty-nine to twelve. She cried for what seemed like forever, and Klaus just lay there still.

Rebekah, Kol and Elijah all entered the room after the clock struck midnight. Rebekah was the first to run over and basically knock Caroline off to hug her brother, with tears streaming down her face. Elijah and Kol just looked down to the floor to morn for him. Caroline got herself up, and wiped her tears. She felt as if something was suppose to happen, but nothing did. Rebekah let go of Klaus and stared straight at Caroline before shoving her out of the window that her and Klaus admired. Caroline hit the ground hard, and the shards of glass landed around her. Rebekah went to the edge of the window and looked down towards Caroline, "I will make sure all your vampire friends suffer in their last hours. As for Elena, that stupid witch and human boy Matt, I will prolong their death as long as Nik's was and I will kill everyone they loved as well." Rebekah flipped her hair away and ran to her other two brothers. Elijah gave her a heartwarming hug, but was disappointed at her threat. Kol rubbed Rebekah's back, but nodded his head to tell her he would help.

Caroline on the other hand, was already torn that the man she fell in love with just died and then his family literally threw her out of the house. She looked at the window one last time and could hear all the sibling sulking. She blurred off to her dear friend Elena to break the news.

.,.,.

"Klaus died." Caroline said bursting into tears. Elena just opened the door and that was the first thing to come out of Caroline's mouth. Elena furrowed her brows, Stefan and Damon; they were going to die along with Caroline. Elena embraced Caroline with a hug and the two went inside. Bonnie came downstairs, when she heard Caroline's voice, although did not hear the news. The three sat in the living room gloomy. Elena had called Stefan to tell him she loves him and also called Damon to tell him she loved him, but only as a friend. Caroline told Elena to warn them to stay clear of Rebekah and any of the Original siblings.

"Guys I have to tell you something." Caroline curled up on the couch and fiddled with her thumbs. "I didn't want to tell you guys while I was over there because I know you guys will judge me." Bonnie and Elena both shook their heads 'no'. She let some tears fall and said in a really low voice, "I fell in love with him." Caroline looked away from her two friends, who just raised their eyebrows.

"Did you tell him?" Bonnie asked. That was not the response Caroline thought she would get. Actually, this made Caroline very confused; they were neither angry nor upset.

"Yes." She said strongly, at like eleven-fifty-nine." Caroline scoffed.

"Were we wrong Bonnie?" Elena asked. Caroline looked at them sensing that they both knew something.

"I guess so." Bonnie said sadly.

"Wrong about?" Caroline felt so out of the loop, and she definitely wasn't it her right mind. Everything was too overwhelming.

"We believed this spell to be like a twisted Snow White turned Beauty and the Beast." Bonnie said with all seriousness in her voice. As she was talking the two Salvatores entered, which Elena walked off to greet and hug. "We believed that if by twelve o'clock midnight tonight, if you told him you loved him, and were genuine about it, it would break the curse."

"What!" Caroline jumped up, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It wouldn't be honest love." Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie if I had know, at least yesterday, I would had told him sooner and we could have seen if it worked." Caroline was so upset, but understood why she kept it a secret. Elena came back and cuddled with Stefan, while Damon just rolled his eyes. Caroline reached into her pocket looking for her cell phone, but realized it was still at the mansion. She sighed, "Someone should warn Tyler." Bonnie nodded and sent the message. They all sat quietly for a few moments, just look at the fireplace.

Everyone turned their heads when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Caroline said in a sulking tone assuming it was Tyler. She opened the door and felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. She immediately cringed over and let out a yelp, making everyone rush to see what happened.

"Well how convenient, everyone is here." Rebekah said with a devilish smile. She watched as Caroline fell to her knees, and then flipped another stake around in her hand. "Who's next?"

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for poor grammar.

(Also I'm actually a Delena shipper, but since 3x22 hasn't happened Stelena seemed to fit better.)

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath it_  
_Tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_

-Pretending ~ Glee Cast-


	14. Hands Down

**Hands Down**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story, I try to update everyday just cause my chapters are so short and all my lovely reviewers ask to update quickly :)

* * *

.,.,.

Elena ran over to Caroline to help her. She pulled her away from the door where Rebekah was standing. Stefan removed the stake from Caroline who let out a cry. Damon walked over to the door, "Beks why don't you just go home?" He said with a grin on his face. Rebekah smiled and started to walk the opposite way, but then threw the stake full force into Damon's stomach.

"You will all suffer." Rebekah walked into the distance, while Stefan and Elena huddle to Damon.

"You guys need to leave." Caroline told everyone. "Rebekah is on some psycho revenge rampage! I'll stay here and deal with her." Damon was the first to grab Elena and force her out the back door, making Stefan follow. Bonnie decided to stay with Caroline. The two watched the outdoors like hawks, but it was hard to see since it was dark. Caroline noticed she saw a shadow in the light far to the east, but then saw Rebekah coming from the right holding what looked like a torch.

"Who is that?" Bonnie questioned. The two looked and tried to make out who the shadow in the distance was. "Is that?"

"Tyler?" Caroline gasped.

"Well what a surprise, get I won't be needing this." Rebekah sped traveled to the porch and threw down a flaming newspaper. Rebekah smiled and turned her back to the girls to make a run to her new pray. Caroline darted after her and Bonnie tried to run too. "Well hello there little hybrid." Rebekah teased and put Tyler in a headlock. Caroline made it to them to be facing them.

"Let him go!" Caroline said sternly. The two girls held death glares with each other. "I know its me you want to kill, so just leave my friends alone." Caroline was ready to fight, she would do anything to protect her friends and was on an emotional unbalance.

.,.,.

Meanwhile, Elijah started to arrange Klaus's coffin. He cleaned up the broken armoires and the glass from the window. He made himself a glass of red wine laced with blood and looked out the window. He stared at the glistening moon and started to reminiscence about times with his family. He took a sip, but then froze when heard a gasp from behind him. He turned around quickly, "Niklaus?"

Klaus was gasping for air, and kept his hand covering his mouth. He coughed continuously and vigorously. He was heavily breathing and looked over to his brother, "Elijah. What happened?" Elijah rushed to his side and tossed him a blood bag that was on the side. Klaus ripped off the top and drank it almost in an instance.

Elijah gulped down the rest of his wine, "Brother, you're suppose to be dead." Klaus just gave Elijah a look that read 'I know'. Elijah had a worried look on his face that Klaus noticed.

Klaus looked around the room and noticed the broken window. "Where's Caroline?"

"It seems are younger siblings have a thing for vengeance. They think you're dead Niklaus." Elijah said in the most sincere way possible. Klaus reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Caroline's number and heard the ringing come from his bed stand, he hung up instantly and angrily swore. He tried to call Rebekah and got no answer, and when he tried to call Kol he also got no answer. Klaus was still weak, but with his rage he tossed his phone out the window and yelled. "Brother you're still weak, it may not be in your best interest to-"

"I must go." Klaus rolled out of his bed, and went to stand but toppled over. If Elijah wasn't there Klaus would have definitely fell to the floor.

"Niklaus I will help you, just calm down." Elijah helped Klaus regain his balance.

"I will have not gone through this hell to have Rebekah kill her out of vengeance. We need to hurry." Klaus told Elijah with all seriousness. He took a breath and then sped out of his room, Elijah reluctantly followed.

.,.,.

"Its not like you care for this boy anyways." Rebekah taunted Caroline. She smiled and tightened her grip around Tyler's neck. "Why don't you tell him, after all he is your boyfriend." She continued to tease.

"I said let him go!" Rebekah frowned and raised her brows. She then smiled and snapped his neck. Caroline covered her mouth and Bonnie finally made it over to them.

"Sadly, he'll never wake up since you killed my brother!" Her tone raised as the sentence went on. She forcefully pushed Bonnie to the ground and grabbed Caroline by the throat. Caroline looked down at an unconscious Bonnie and 'dead' Tyler. With all her strength she twisted Rebekah's wrist and threw her to the side to run. She hoped Rebekah would follow, which she did, to lead her away from her friends. Caroline ran to the woods and hid inside her favorite tomb. She could hear Rebekah nearby, "Oh Caroline, where are you hiding?" Caroline held her breath and plastered herself against the wall.

.,.,.

Klaus and Elijah made it to Elena's home. They immediately noticed the door was open, but no one was home. Elijah nudged Klaus when he noticed the two bodies under the light post. The two blurred over and walked around Bonnie and Tyler. Elijah helped Bonnie come back to a conscious state and Klaus used his foot to flip over Tyler. Bonnie kept her hand on her head, and Elijah helped her up. He offered her blood to heal any unknown wounds, but she flat out rejected the offer. She noticed the blurry figure now kneeling down to check on Tyler. It didn't register to her that was Klaus. Klaus stood back up after confirming Tyler was 'dead', and turned around. It was like a slow motion scene for Bonnie when she realized who was standing there. "It worked." She said quietly and both of them looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Bonnie love, where is Caroline?" Klaus got close to Bonnie, but she was completely out of it.

"I don't know. I just remember her snapping Tyler's neck and then it goes blank." Bonnie admitted. Klaus sighed and shook his head 'no'.

"Go find her, I'll stay with Bonnie and Tyler." Elijah said with a noble tone. Klaus nodded and sped off to the woods where he was guaranteed he would find her. "Bonnie, may I ask, but where is Elena?"

Bonnie shook her head 'no' while looking at Tyler, "Um, I don't know, with Damon and Stefan." Elijah scoffed; he knew that wasn't a good idea. Kol was still out there trying to help out distraught Rebekah.

.,.,.

"Caroline don't you want to know if your friends are safe? I know my brother Kol is probably taking great care of the Salvatores and that dear doppelganger." Rebekah said in an attempt to lure Caroline out. It did, Caroline darted out and knocked Rebekah into a tree. Rebekah quickly sped around and twisted Caroline's arm to be behind her while she used her other arm to push her to the floor. Caroline rolled in the dirt, and dodged when Rebekah went to kick her. She then hit Rebekah in her ankles flipping her to fall on her back. Caroline got up and ran further into the woods, but Rebekah was still trailing nearby.

While the two were chasing each other, Klaus just made it to the tome. He could smell both of their scents and noticed the natural ground had been disturbed. He called out both of their names, which they disregarded thinking it was their imagination.

"Rebekah please stop, Klaus wouldn't want-" Caroline started to please as Rebekah charged toward her.

Rebekah grabbed onto Caroline's neck again and slapped her across the face. "My brother is dead because of you! He was my best friend and closest family!" Her grip tightened and Caroline being literally being strong headed, bashed her forehead against Rebekah's stunning both of them.

Klaus was getting closer; he could hear their voices.

"I loved him too Rebekah." Caroline admitted, but that only seemed to make Rebekah angrier.

She broke a sharp branch off a nearby tree and backhanded Caroline. She picked her up and pinned her against a tree, sinking her nails into her neck. Rebekah had tears streaming down her face, "I love my brother, always and forever. For a thousand years he was the only one who never left me, and because of you he's gone!" She slammed Caroline against the tree one more time and raised the stake. "Its time for you to suffer." Caroline tried to knock Rebekah off, but she had a stronger grip. Caroline watched in horror as she saw the stake being forcefully moved towards her.

"No!" A familiar voice said from behind, but it was too late by then. Rebekah already jammed the stake through Caroline's chest. She couldn't stop herself from inflicting the pain, but she didn't make it lethal because she knew whose voice it was. Before she could turn around to say anything she was pulled off and pushed to the ground. Klaus carefully, but quickly removed the stake from Caroline and let her fall into his arms. He sat his back against the tree and cradled Caroline.

"Brother you're-" Rebekah sat up and had tears flowing down her face. She was overwhelmed that her brother was still live, but even more beleaguered that he cared more for Caroline than her.

Klaus caressed Caroline's face, "How could you Rebekah?" Klaus noticed that Caroline wasn't turning gray.

"I didn't, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't." Rebekah wiped her tears, "Even though I heard you I never intended to kill her, only make her suffer." She told her brother in an honest tone.

Klaus closed his eyes in relief, and smiled when he heard Caroline start to regain her consciousness. Klaus moved a few blonde hair curls out of her face, and locked eyes with her blurry ones. "Thank you sweetheart."

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for bad grammar, need to be revised!

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it_

-Hands Down ~ Dashboard Confessionals-


	15. Beautiful Soul

**Beautiful Soul**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story, much appreciated! I'll try to keep updating quickly :)

* * *

.,.,.

Klaus started to stand, and held Caroline bridal style. Rebekah stood before her brother with tears, and he just sighed. "We'll discuss this at home." He said in a low tone, with a hint of anger. Caroline rolled her head onto his chest and moaned, even though the stake was in her for no more than a few seconds it scarped against her heart making her extremely weak, on top of that she put out a lot of energy fighting Rebekah.

"Nik there's something you should know." Rebekah said quickly before Klaus left; Klaus rolled his eyes. What more bad news did she have? "Kol has Elena and the Salvatores." Klaus just thought 'great', there goes his doppelganger; his source of making hybrids. First they try to kill his girl and now they're trying to kill his only resource.

Klaus walked past Rebekah, "Just tell him to back off" Klaus continued to walk.

Rebekah smiled, she thought her brother would be much angrier, "I will Nik, but...its Kol." She sighed, and Klaus sighed too. Knowing Kol, he would still be reckless and violent.

Klaus sped off back to Elijah who was now at the Salvatore's boarding house with Bonnie and Tyler. Bonnie used magic to heal herself, but Tyler was still knocked out. Klaus carried Caroline in and put her on the couch. Bonnie rushed over and attempted to wake Caroline up. In a few seconds Caroline moaned and tried to knock Bonnie's hand away, "I'm awake, I'm good guys." Caroline knew what it felt like to be stabbed, and just feeling the wood scrape against her heart sent her into shock. Caroline took a few deep breaths and sat herself up on the couch. She kept her eyes closed and breathed a little longer to get her breath rate regulated. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Tyler' body lying still on the seat across from her, "Tyler?" She whispered. Klaus folded his arms and looked at Elijah who just shrugged. Caroline then turned her eyes to Bonnie, and gave her a hug. While she as hugging Bonnie she looked up to see the two Originals. "Elijah" He said with a head nod, and then she just stared at Klaus with puppy dog eyes. She smiled and got up. She approached him with nerves running through her system and gave him a reluctant hug. However, after wrapping her arms around him and then feeling his grip wrap around her she caved in. She closed her eyes and dug her face into his neck, "Thank you."

As they were embracing, Bonnie couldn't help but smile to see Caroline happy and Elijah was happy to see his brother actually enjoying himself. Of course, the happy time was interrupted as Tyler jolted up gasping for air. Everyone immediately turned their gaze to him. Caroline still kept an arm wrapped around Klaus, and he still let his arms be wrapped around her waist. Tyler caught his breath and looked around at all of them looking at him. "What happened?" Tyler then realized that Klaus and Caroline were in the midst of a hug. He blurred over to them and pulled Caroline away from Klaus, which in response he growled at Tyler. "Back off Klaus." Tyler glared at him, but Caroline jumped in the middle. She was about to speak, but Tyler forcefully moved her out of the way making Klaus push Tyler to the floor.

"How dare you treat Caroline like that." Klaus towered over Tyler, but Caroline went to calm him down. Bonnie and Elijah were in the back making little comments of their own to each other. "Some boyfriend you are." Klaus backed off, and exchanged a hurt glance with Caroline. Tyler was pissed off, and built up the strength to jump at Klaus. Caroline was fed up, so she grabbed Tyler by the neck and forced him to the wall making everyone look with a stunned face.

"Oh this is getting good!" Bonnie laughed to Elijah. If things got too out of hand, she would step in.

"Well it is a love triangle." Elijah added.

Caroline pinned him, and Tyler couldn't believe she was. "Why are you defending him?" He yelled.

"If you don't remember, you lied to me about waking me." Caroline let go of him and folded her arms.

"He said to!" Tyler tried to defend.

"So?" She shrugged, "You knew the truth, yet you still refused to tell me. It's not like your sired to him." Caroline bobbed her head with attitude and Klaus just laughed.

"Oh shut up." Tyler said looking angrily at Klaus. Tyler placed both hands on Caroline's face, "Care, I love you and you know that."

Caroline scoffed and knocked his hands away. She was so angry with him still for hiding the truth and the stunt he literally pulled this second that she sort of just blurted this out, "Well I don't." Shocked expression appeared on both of their faces and Tyler raised a brow. (Bonnie had her jaw dropped and Elijah was also intrigued by the dynamic.) "For the past week," Caroline started to talk and Tyler just rolled his eyes, "I've been spending my time with Klaus, and honestly Tyler," her voice started to raise in anger, "he was more of a respectful gentleman to me than you probably were in your entire life."

"Care you can't be serious, he's a murderer and he doesn't care." Tyler stepped closer to Caroline, but she pushed him back.

"You don't know him." Caroline pointed a finger at Tyler, and Klaus was just standing awkwardly watching with his eyes as the argument went back and forth like a tennis ball across a court.

"And you do?" Tyler snapped back.

"Yes." She said sternly. "And honestly, if he didn't have such a negative past, I would have fallen in love a lot quicker." Everything became silent. In her rant, did she just admit (again) that she loved him? She thought about it herself, but was okay with the feeling.

"So you're telling me, that you love this guy." Tyler pointed to Klaus who just rolled his eyes. Klaus was getting tired of this pity fight. "He is the reason why Katherine turned you into a vampire and me into a werewolf. He killed Elena's aunt and, oh, Elena as well! On top of that he turned me into a hybrid and sired me for-"

"Enough!" Klaus cut in and moved Tyler away from Caroline stepping in front of her. "I don't appreciate you judging her decision." Klaus gave a devilish smirk to Tyler, who in response went to punch Klaus, but Klaus deflected and knocked him to the floor. Klaus turned to Caroline, and brushed a blonde curl out her face. She was pouty and kept her arms folded, "And I'm sorry that those things hurt you, but that was in the past." Caroline looked at Klaus who was giving her that cute grin with his dimples showing and puppy dog eyes. Caroline was too annoyed to be charmed by that, but she acknowledge his honest apology.

"Caroline how can you be so stupid?" Tyler said from on the floor.

"Hey!" Bonnie said stepping forward. Good thing she did because Klaus looked as if he was about to rip of Tyler's head. "I am not aboard this whole Caroline and Klaus idea, but don't ever talk about my friends like that." Bonnie said sternly. Caroline smiled at her, and then raised her brow at Tyler.

"And how can you be so impulsive? Where has that gotten you?" Caroline said with attitude, and then flipped her hair and walked the liquor table where Elijah was standing. "I need a drink." Elijah was kind and poured her one and handed it to her. She drank it so quickly and just got some air for a bit. Bonnie went over to the table too to comfort Caroline.

"You're lucky the witch said something first." Klaus whispered, Tyler heard this and out of impulse tackled Klaus. The two hybrids wrestled on the floor, until Caroline came over and kicked Tyler off.

"Grow up!" She yelled at him. She helped Klaus up, and Klaus again gave him that cunning smile. Caroline saw this, and lighting punched Klaus in the arm. It made them lock eyes, "Stop instigating." She laughed a bit, and then got him a glass of scotch. Tyler lay unconscious on the floor, Caroline kicked him hard in the head break it (again). She and Klaus walked over to Bonnie and Elijah.

"So what does this mean?" Bonnie asked. Caroline raised a brow. "Like are you two…"

"No!" Caroline said immediately. Klaus looked at her kind of hurt, he knew he loved her, and that she loved him, yet she didn't want to be with him. "It's…I don't know." Caroline couldn't even explain herself, so she just gulped down her drink.

Elijah started to look around, and finally noticed that the house owners weren't present. He mainly noticed that little Elena wasn't around. "May I ask, but where is Elena?" Klaus's eyes widened and her cursed under his breath. Caroline couldn't believe she forgot either. Bonnie looked confused, but could get the sense something wasn't right. "What's happened Niklaus?"

Caroline looked at Klaus with worry written all over her face. Klaus rolled his eyes and head and looked directly at his older brother, "Kol."

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for poor grammar :p

Boy does this song bring up old memories! I feel like this song is what Klaus thinks of Caroline, to the T.

By the way, if anyone has song suggestions for titles that represent Klaroline I would gladly look and listen (:

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

-Beautiful Soul ~ Jesse McCartney-


	16. Everywhere

**Everywhere**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story, I love all your reviews :)

Aha! This chapter actually exceeded 2,000 legitimate words!

* * *

.,.,.

"We have to go. Now." Caroline told everyone. Caroline pushed past everyone, how could she forget that her best friend was in danger? Klaus sped and blocked her from leaving the house. She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm, "Let me go!"

"You are finally safe, I am not risking your life anymore." Klaus looked her dead in the eye and had concern in his eyes. She sighed, but tried to push past him anyways. This was her best friend. "I'll deal with Kol, please just stay put." Caroline did not like being told what to do. She was already overwhelmed and now Klaus was acting overprotective.

"Seriously?" She said ripping her arm away and folding her arms. He liked her stubbornness, but was really hoping that she would just stay. She locked eyes with him and whispered, "I love you but," then she raised her voice to a stern tone, "I'm going to save my friend." She said and then walked out passed Klaus, who just watched as she swiftly maneuvered around him. She stopped on the patio when she realized she had no idea where to look for Elena.

Elijah walked over to Klaus, who was just staring at Caroline who was basically having an argument with herself. "Niklaus," Klaus turned to look at his older brother, "I believe Kol will be somewhere in the woods. He likes those…dark…places." Klaus nodded knowing that Elijah was talking about one of their old tunnels. "Bonnie said she'll watch Tyler, so I think I'd be best if we go now and deal with our brother." Klaus looked back at Caroline who was pacing impatiently. Even though she overheard them about the woods, she still didn't know where to look there.

Klaus just nodded and both of the Originals walked around Caroline, and she just growled. Klaus looked at her and smiled, he waved his hand for her to come. He wanted her to stay, but he knew she'd follow anyways, and he didn't want to get on her bad side again.

.,.,.

"Hmm I got a message from Bekah." Kol went to look at his phone. He had chained the two Salvatores to the wall and Elena to a chair facing them. They were in a dark tunnel as his older brother's predicted. He had vervain and stakes at his disposal and was using them to torture the Salvatores. He laughed at the message, which told him Klaus was alive. "Oh and I was just having fun." Kol closed his phone and walked back over to his victims. He grabbed Elena's face forcefully to make her look at him, "Tell me who's the most handsome in the room." He gave her a devilish smile.

She spat out at him, "Go to hell." Kol let go and grabbed a stake. He twirled it around in his fingers and paced around

"If you had to choose, who would you save?" He used the stake to point to Damon and Stefan, and raised his brows. "Or would you choose neither and be like Katerina?" Kol laughed and then squatted down next to Elena. "Well?"

Elena refused to answer, and just looked away. "Why are you doing this?" She asked sternly. Kol switched sides so he was looking at her.

"Because I can. Because it's fun!" He said with a grin on his face. "This town is so boring!" He stood up and moved behind Elena. He aimed his stake like a dart and then tossed it at Stefan, making the stake sink into his stomach.

"No! Stop it!" Elena tried to escape her chains, but it was useless. Stefan let out a painful scream. Damon too was trying to escape, but again useless. The chains were soaked in vervain, and they knew if they did anything reckless Elena would be snapped like a twig.

"Now tell me again, who's the most handsome?" Kol said with that sadistic tone. He continued to play mind games and vampire darts. Elena refused to choose and stayed strong through the whole thing.

.,.,.

"We've been searching for like ever!" Caroline said with an aggravated undertone. Klaus looked at her and laughed.

"Come on love, it hasn't been that long." Klaus said in a sweet voice trying to calm her. "I'm sure your friends are still alive." Caroline looked at him with eyes like daggers. He looked away and said quietly, "My brother likes to…play." Caroline grunted and stomped her foot against the ground, not knowing they were standing over tunnels. She hit the ground so hard that the ground caved in. "Caroline!" The two brothers darted over, as the smoke and dust pooled out from the ground. Klaus couldn't help but laugh and Elijah had a smirk on himself. "Love? You're anger is getting to the best of you." Klaus teased as he jumped down to help Caroline up. She had dirt all over her clothes and if she wasn't a vampire the rocks would have definitely broken some bones.

She was so embarrassed. She continued to lye in the pile of dirt, "Save your comments Klaus." She said angrily, and he could tell right away she was humiliated. He held out his hand and waited for her to grab it. She sat up and got up herself and then jumped out leaving Klaus down there by himself. Klaus sighed and was about to jump out, when he head screams. He turned his head and could hear their voices echoing through the tunnels.

"Elijah, come here brother." Klaus called out. Caroline was dusting off her clothes and Elijah jumped down. He listened and could hear Elena's reluctant voice. Klaus was going to call for Caroline, but he could hear her angrily mumbling words to herself. Elijah nudge Klaus to come, and the too sped off in the direction of the voices. Klaus did call out, "Caroline come along" but she thought it was her imagination.

Caroline finished wiping as much dirt off as she could. She turned around and realized they left her alone in the woods. "Are you kidding me?" She screamed. She looked back down in the whole and jumped back down, almost slipping in the dirt. She did a balance check and looked around. "Guys?" She couldn't believe the two just ditched, but then she heard the voices too. First she got the chills because it was creepy, but then started to cautiously walk. She got lost of course, and started to panic. "Klaus? Elijah?" She called out there names, but got no response.

However, Kol could hear her. "Oh well this will be fun." He took the dagger his last two daggers and forced them through Damon and Stefan's chests, grazing against their hearts. "What a finale!" He sped off in the direction of Caroline who was completely lost.

Elena struggled, "Stefan!" She called out, now on the verge of tears thinking that Kol killed both of them. "Damon." She whimpered, trying to break lose of the chains. She closed her eyes and pulled really hard on the chain, and to her surprise it came off. She opened her eyes, and saw Elijah ripping off her other chain. Klaus was removing the stakes from the Salvatores. "Stefan...Damon!" Once Elijah freed her, she ran to Stefan first, but quickly looked at Damon.

"Relax there sweetheart, they're fine." Elena looked up to see Klaus, towering over their immobilized bodies.

"You're…you're alive!" Elena smiled. She was happy because she was afraid she was going to lose her lovers and her best friend, but knowing he was alive was extreme relief.

"Elena." Elijah called her name, and she looked over to him. "Where did my brother run off too?" Elena shook her head 'no' and shrugged her shoulders, then went back to caring for the two Salvatores.

Klaus was curious too, but then it struck him, "Dammit!" Klaus headed back to the tunnels, and Elijah got the hint. "Kol!" Klaus started to yell, "I know you can hear me." He paused and waited to see if he could hear anything, the slightest crumble would giveaway Kol or Caroline's whereabouts. "I give you my word brother, you set a finger on her and I will tear you apart." Klaus then sped off into the tunnels; Elijah looked once more at Elena, but then sped off with his brother.

.,.,.

Meanwhile, Caroline drifted farther away from then. She felt like she kept walking in circles, which half the time she did. "Klaus!" She continued to call out, but she was too far for her echo to reach him or Elijah. "Elijah. Ugh, anyone!" She threw her hands up in anger, but someone grabbed one.

"Hello love." She instantly turned around and tried to knock off her perpetrator, but Kol caught her other hand. "That's not very nice." He laughed, "Now my brother are here so you need to be real quiet." He turned his sentence into a whisper, and Caroline attempted to call out their names, but he switched her to a headlock and then snapped her neck to keep her quiet. He picked Caroline up and threw her over his shoulders. He looked at Caroline's still body, "This is for daggering me Nik." He laughed and dashed out of the tunnels.

.,.,.

"Gahh!" Klaus screamed in the tunnels. Elijah placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "This is why I wanted her to stay put, but no! I had to let her come along." Klaus brushed off his brother's comforting hand. "And now, of course, our little spiteful brother has her."

"You don't know that Niklaus." Elijah tried to be positive, and Klaus just tiled his head and gave Elijah a look. "Right."

"Why don't you just go back and tend to the doppelganger and her Salvatores." Klaus was annoyed, and wanted to be alone. Elijah bowed his head and then sped off back to Elena. Klaus ran out and got to land, and dialed Kol's number. To his surprise he actually picked up.

"Hello brother, back from the dead?" Kol teased.

"Where is she?" Klaus said sternly. He could hear Kol laughing on the other end.

"She really is a tasty little thing." Kol said as he brushed some of Caroline's hair out of her face. She was awake now and trying to break out of Kol's chains (which of course were soaked in vervain.)

"I swear the second I break out of these I'm gonna-" Caroline yelled. Klaus could hear her in the background and adored her strength, but was also completely infuriated that Kol had her.

"You're going to what? You'd be dead before that happens." Kol laughed, he wasn't planning on killing her; he just wanted to vex his brother, which he was successfully doing.

"Kol I swear I will rip your liver out and every other organ in your body." Klaus said sternly, walking towards the street.

"Kol what are you doing?" Klaus immediately recognized the voice in the background; it was Rebekah, which meant Kol was at home.

"Oh Rebek-" Klaus hung up the phone before Kol could finish his sentence. He sped off; fueling with anger, ready to literally knock out anyone who got in his way.

.,.,.

"Kol let her go this instance!" Rebekah barged into Kol's room and rushed over to Caroline. Even though she didn't like her, she definitely did not want to be on Klaus's bad side (again).

"But Bekah, I'm just having fun!" He said restraining her from removing the chains. Caroline was still tugging away, trying to break free.

"Nik will kill you!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"He's already done that sister." Kol grabbed Rebekah and basically dragged her out of the room, "He'll be here soon thanks to you, so let me just have my few seconds of fun!" He pleaded, and Rebekah just rolled her eyes.

"I will not be blamed for this." She flipped her hair in Kol's face and left the premises. Kol returned to a struggling Caroline. He put on a devilish smile and looked at Caroline, "Now, what should we do with you?"

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for poor grammar, need to be revised!

Oh geez, another blast from the past song!

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _  
_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _  
_You're everything I know _  
_That makes me believe _  
_I'm not alone _  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me _  
_And when I catch my breath _  
_It's you I breathe_  
_You're everything I know _  
_That makes me believe _  
_I'm not alone _

-Everywhere ~ Michelle Branch-


	17. If It's Love

**If It's Love**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story, since I didn't update yesterday I wrote a nice longish chapter (well for me long, it passed 3,500 words)!

**Rating**: Warning, I'm not changing the rating (probably should for suggestive themes) but lets just put a **Strong T** for later in this chapter ;)

* * *

.,.,.

Kol knew he was pressed for time, so he took a knife and cut Caroline's palm open. "Ow!" She squealed, and he started to drain out the blood into a cup. He kept the knife in her palm so the wound wouldn't heal. "What are you doing?" She tried to yank her hand away from Kol, but the chains and his grip restricted her.

"I can smell the vervain in you, we can't have that." He gave that devilish smirk and then used his finger to take some of her blood. She watched in disgust as he tasted her blood. He smiled and removed the knife. He grabbed her face with one hand and started to compel her. "My brother fancies you, so I'm sure very soon he'll be asking you on a date which you will oblige to. During such date, I want you to bring up rather…touchy subjects. Ex-boyfriends, all of Nik's faults, and how about that lovely Tatia! Anytime my brother compliments or tries to charm you, I want you to be cold and say something negative about him, but I want all these faults to be your honest opinion." Klaus laughed to himself; causing his brother misery would be a great treat for him. "You will simply just do these actions and you don't know that compelled you, it needs to be natural…believable." Kol let go of her and she just blinked her eyes.

"What are you looking at you psycho?" Caroline scoffed at him, Kol smiled and he heard a slam on the door. Caroline tossed and turned trying to break from the chains. "Ugh!"

"Brother!" Kol welcomed Klaus with open arms, and Klaus stuck his hand forcefully into Kol's stomach area. Kol hunched over and placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder. "I didn't do anything, just capped her is all." Klaus looked past Kol to see Caroline still trying to break loose of the chains.

"I told you if you said another word about her," Klaus twisted Kol's insides, "I'd tear out your liver." With that Klaus did, and just tossed it to the side. Kol fell to his knees, and after Klaus walked past him just smiled to himself. Kol could already feel a new liver regenerating, so he got up and left the room.

Klaus ripped the chains off of Caroline's wrists and helped her up. She smiled at him, "Thank you for saving me for like the third time." Klaus smiled and led her out of the room, to his art studio. Caroline was amazed by all his works, some small some large, but all very detailed and gorgeous. "Why do you paint?" She wondered, as she looked at a drawing of what looked like her. It was a blonde girl in a blue dress on a staircase, but it was only showing the back of the girl. She smiled and bit her lower lip at the other of drawings she found of her.

"It's a passion." He started to say as he picked up a paintbrush. "I always loved the exquisiteness of the world. Painting let me express my fondness of genuine beauty." He mixed some paints on a palette, and put a blank slate on his easel.

"So what about all these?" Caroline asked with a little tease in her voice. Klaus looked back and smiled, but averted eye contact. She was holding up all the drawings he did of her.

"Like I said, genuine beauty." He turned back to his new painting and started making strokes of a yellow. Caroline walked over to see what he was starting to draw. To her it just looked like a bunch of colors.

"What'cha drawing?" Caroline asked curiously, resting her head and hands on his shoulder.

"It's a surprise." Klaus already finished painting the base of his artwork; he already had a vision for this drawing. Of course it was Caroline, but he was going to give it to her as a gift. He rotated himself on the stool and looked at Caroline. "You know, things have finally calmed down. No Esther, no Tyler, no Rebekah or Kol." Klaus paused for he felt kind of awkward and nervous; a thousand years and no one has ever made him this nervous, all the more why he needed to ask. "Would you like to come to dinner tonight with me sweetheart?" Klaus had this sweet smile, Caroline would have said yes regardless, but with him asking the compulsion was activated.

"I'd love that." She smiled and started to walk away. Klaus furrowed his brows wondering where she was going, "I need to get ready, and I'll be back around 8, ok?" She laughed and skipped out of the room. Klaus smiled and went back to his painting. He thought about what he was going to do for tonight, and then smiled when he thought of the perfect dinner plan. It was a bit cliché, but he knew she'd love it.

.,.,.

[A few hours later]

Caroline was at home getting ready. She didn't know if she should dress up completely or do something only semi-formal. She went through her dresser and closet plenty of times, before she found the perfect dress. It was simple, but would make her look very good. A little black dress would do the trick. It was short, but not too short, and showed a good portion of her back and front. She walked over to her clothing pile of the outfit she just had on a pulled out his diamond bracelet. She walked over to her mirror and clasped the bracelet around her wrist. She didn't want to look like she was going to a funeral so she got one of her red jackets and put it on. She flipped her hair in the mirror one last time and then left her house.

Klaus on the other hand wore more casual attire. He had nice pants on, a nice t-shirt that was fitted to his body and a leather jacket. Rebekah helped him get ready for his date; she was actually excited for this. She had never seen her brother so nervous or anxious for anyone. She set up the dining room just how Klaus wanted it to be. "Nik this theme is so corny, " she said in a jocular tone, "she'll love it." Rebekah set the final plates and utensils and left the room.

"Bekah, do I look alright?" Klaus wanted Rebekah's honest opinion, which made her laugh.

"Nik, you've never asked me this once in our thousand years of being vampires." She approached her brother and just adjusted his jacket's collar. "You look fine Nik, a little casual, but I'm really sure she doesn't care." Rebekah was most relieved that her brother forgave her for attacking Caroline, although he was furious, he understood that she only did it because she loved her dear brother.

[8:00pm]

The doorbell started ringing at the Mikaelson mansion. It echoed through the house; Rebekah raised her brows at her brother and then went to her own room. She knew she'd be spying on them later. Klaus sped to the door and took a breath; he opened it to great Caroline, but ended up being speechless after seeing her outfit. Caroline smiled, and he came back to his sense, "Good evening, you look ravishing as always."

Caroline walked in, "I know." She smiled and walked past him, Klaus thought that was rather rude, but he let it slide. He furrowed his brows and watched as she walked in, he closed the door and then showed her to the dining room.

"Wow, it's so exquisite." Caroline admired all the decorations; they were gorgeous. It made her feel like she was in a completely different place.

"Rebekah helped." Klaus told her honestly.

"Well tell her I said she did a really great job." Caroline walked around the table and looked at all the artwork hanging up. Klaus walked up beside her and liked how she was fascinated by everything.

"I know it rather clichéd, but it's suppose to be a night in Rome, for I would like to take you there sometime." Klaus said with a smile on his face.

"Wow, well I was thinking more Paris." Caroline said with a bit of attitude. She saw Klaus's happy expression face, in his head he was thinking she hated it, but really she was just following compulsion. Klaus walked to the dinner table and pulled out a chair for Caroline, who instead just sat in a different one. He gave her a blank look and she shrugged at him. He thought her behavior was rather odd, but he thought maybe it was nerves or something along those lines.

He sat down across from her and had his waiter bring out two glasses of wine laced with blood. He raised his glass to cheer with her, but she ignored it and just drank a sip. Again he furrowed her brows and started to suspect something was off. "Caroline are you alright love?"

"I'm good, how about you?" She said in her average bubbly voice. He raised a brow, and just signaled for his waiters to bring out the Italian dishes he had prepared. She smiled at him and started to eat the pasta. "Wow, this is delicious!" She said, and ate more of it.

"Why thank you, it took me a few hours to prepare, glad you like it sweetheart." Klaus smiled and started to eat his own food.

"Well actually the pasta could be a little more cooked and the sauce could use a bit more flavor." Caroline said, again in her normal tone of voice. Klaus gave her a blank stare, first she compliments it and then she points out its faults. "You know I actually like to paint too." She started to make small talk.

"Do you now?" Klaus was ready to listen and had a smile on his face.

Caroline started with excitement in her tone; "Yeah, I remember when we were having that 60's decades dance and my then boyfriend Matt helped me paint this cute little hippie bus. It was so much fun! And then for that 20's dance, Tyler helped me paint another one which was-"

"Caroline." Klaus sternly interrupted her and his smile was completely gone, "can we please not talk about your exes love?"

"I was just talking about painting." She said, and then took another bite of pasta. Klaus still had the painting he wanted to give her, but he noticed that Caroline was acting strange. She took a sip of wine and then looked at Klaus, "so have you ever cooked for Tatia?"

"Okay," Klaus said in a very displeased tone, "I think its time for you to leave." He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait why?" Caroline got up and quickly followed him.

He turned around, and she bumped into him. He narrowed his eyes at her and she just looked at him with her big blue eyes. He realized in her scent that there was no vervain on her anymore, yet a couple of hours ago there was. He knew this was a bit obsessive, but he had to make sure. Klaus grabbed her wrist and cut it with her nail, Caroline tried to pull away, but he already had her blood on his finger. He tasted it and rolled his eyes when he confirmed that the vervain magically left her system in only a few hours. He turned around and then it clicked, "Rebekah can you come down here?" In a matter of seconds his sister was right beside him. "Do you know what Kol did to Caroline?" He asked in a very stern voice.

"Actually I don't brother. I remained out of his juvenile play because I didn't want to wind up in bad argument with you. Alls I know is that he wanted to have "fun"." Rebekah told him honestly. She really wanted nothing to do with Kol's plans.

"Fun, of course." Klaus turned to Caroline, "Love, I know I didn't discuss this with you before, but did Kol do anything to you before I came?"

Caroline simply answered, "No." Klaus was trying to think, he already had in the back of his head that Caroline was compelled; he just wanted to find the loophole to confirm it. He tried to think of her comment; they were all honest thoughts.

"Caroline," He looked her dead in the eye, "Do you love me?"

Caroline was about to speak, but then couldn't produce an answer. The compulsion told her to say something negative if he complimented or tried to charm her, but this was neither of those, more simply just a question. On top of that she had to be honest, so she couldn't say 'yes' because that would be positive, but she couldn't say 'no' either because t would be a lie.

"And there it is." He grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged her along to Kol's den. "Brother!" Kol sat up from his resting position in his room.

"Well hello Nik, and hello Caroline." Kol smiled at both of them.

"Removed your compulsion now." Klaus forcefully moved Caroline in front of him and was staring at his brother with intensity.

Kol laughed and shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking-" Klaus moved so quickly to grab onto his brother's throat.

"Don't make me rip out your liver again." Klaus threatened.

Kol rolled his eyes, "I was just having fun brother. A little revenge for daggering me." Klaus let him go and walked back to Caroline, he grabbed her arm again and placed her in front of Kol.

Kol angrily looked at his brother, but didn't feel like getting his organ ripped out again. "Caroline you no longer have to do what I told you." Klaus was going to ask Kol to make her remember the things she said, but he didn't want Caroline to be filled with guilt so he just left it. Caroline blinked her eyes a bit and then looked around, first at Kol then at Klaus. Kol shooed the two out of his room.

Caroline looked down at her outfit and was wondering why she was dressed so nicely. When Kol removed the compulsion, everything after Klaus asked her out was a blur. She looked at Klaus with confusion and he realized she didn't remember any of the date or her getting ready at all. "Why is everything such a blur?" She asked Klaus sternly thinking he did something.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't do anything." He said in a low tone. He walked to his own bedroom, which Caroline followed. He noticed that all his broken furniture was already replaced and so was the window. Caroline noticed that everything was fixed as well. She saw his bed and sped over and jumped onto it, landing on her back and sinking into the comfortableness of it.

"Finally, I get a break!" She laughed. Klaus walked over and just laughed at her exhaustion. "What" Like you're not glad? We were on like a never-ending train, first with Esther killing me and all, then you almost dying, then with Tyler trying to like kill you, then having to Kol kidnap me…Ugh! It feels good just to relax!" She took up the whole bed and continued to lye there in complete bliss.

Klaus took off his leather jacket and just tossed it to the side, and walked around to the side where his favorite window was. He gazed out of it and Caroline rolled her head back to see how his shirt outlined his body perfectly. Klaus caught her gaze and she quickly looked away in embarrassment. Klaus placed his hands on both sides of her head and looked down at her. "Do you really think I didn't see that love?" Caroline blushed and laughed.

"I kind of was hoping you didn't." She laughed and looked up at him who was just smiling. Klaus couldn't help but admire her light; she was always so joyful and bubbly. He kissed her on the forehead and then removed his hands from the bed. Caroline got up and sped to the other side to push him onto it, "Please, you know I'm not a sucker." Klaus laughed at her boldness and courage, but very much enjoyed it. Also he interpreted her comment in a different way, which Caroline picked up on, "You're such a guy."

"You said it not me." He teased, and grabbed her waist rolling her onto the bed underneath him. "And you know that I'm not going to be dominated sweetheart." Caroline also found his assertiveness highly attractive, so she took that bold move and started to kiss him. They moved into a position where Klaus was on his knees and Caroline was straddling him, so they wouldn't have to worry about support. The second Caroline's lips touched his he wanted to deepen this kiss and she entirely allowed it. He let his hands run down her body lines, which were perfectly outlined by the dress she had on and she ran her fingers on his back and chest. The two lovebirds continued to explore each other; Caroline liked the pace Klaus kept. He was very dominant, but didn't rush or prolong any movement. When she was with Tyler it was all just rushed and lust, but this was completely different and it felt a hundred times better. He knew where to caress her body and how. Every movement he made was utterly perfect.

Every now and then Caroline would let out gasps for air, which Klaus would just smile at. He started to caress her neck with one of his hands and the other started to smoothly rub the small of her back. Klaus let out a groan when she moved her hips against him, which made Caroline smile. She eventually started to tug at his shirt, and then started to lift it off of him, which he then through to the side. Caroline only got to see his body when he was sick and dying, even then it was gorgeous, but now it was strong and healthy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back so she could look at his body. She flipped her hair to one side, "Wow." She laughed and went back to kissing him.

He laughed at her amazement, "I had a thousand years to acquire such." He whispered against her lips and then put his hand on her back and leaned her onto the bed. The kissing a caressing went on for a little while longer, but then Klaus wanted to feel some skin himself. He realized on her dress there was no zipper of any sort, and Caroline could feel his hands searching. She didn't want him to rip the dress off because she really liked this one, so before he could do anything she managed to pull it over herself quickly and tossed it to the side. Caroline still had her legs wrapped around him, and now she could feel her bare skin rub against his. Both of their bodies were so cold and felt so natural, she didn't want Klaus to have all the control so she flipped their positions so she could be on top for a little while. Klaus again admired her boldness and let her lead for sometime.

.,.,.

Meanwhile, Rebekah was about to go visit Klaus to ask how his night went, but when she was about to walk in she heard their giggling and ruffling. She cracked the door a little but and then squealed a bit. Kol came over when he heard his sister's reaction and looked himself. "Well, well, looks like you're not the only scandal Bekah!" Kol joked and continued to peep. Klaus knew they were both there, but didn't want to break the flow he had going with Caroline. Elijah was walking to his own room when he saw his two baby siblings eavesdropping. He didn't look cause he could hear what was going on, so he grabbed Kol by the collar and pulled him away. "Oh come on now, it was just getting exciting!" Elijah dragged his little brother across the floor and Rebekah closed Klaus's door all the way.

.,.,.

Klaus started laughing at his sibling's curiosity, and flipped Caroline back over. He moved him and Caroline under the sheets and they continued with their intimacy. Caroline could feel the heat and started to unbutton his pants. Klaus helped her and then threw those to the side too. She again straddled her legs around him and let their bodies press against each other. She could feel him against her and that made her let out a moan. She then whispered to his ear, "I love you."

Klaus looked at Caroline and could read that she wanted him now, just as much as he did. He didn't take it further sooner because they had just gotten over so much drama. He didn't want there to be any regrets; he knew from her looks and her moans that there wouldn't be any.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: I hope this whole thing didn't feel to rushed or anything :) I mean after all the two have been through they just need to relax and let off some steam!

Any who, sorry if there are grammatical errors, revisions need to be made.

_If it's love_  
_And we decide that it's forever_  
_No one else could do it better_  
_If it's love_  
_And we're two birds of a feather_  
_Then the rest is just whatever_  
_And if I'm addicted to loving you_  
_And you're addicted to my love too_  
_We can be them two birds of a feather_  
_That flock together_  
_Love, love_  
_Got to have something to keep us together_  
_Love, Love_  
That's enough for me

-If It's Love ~ Train-


	18. I Could Get Used to This

**I Could Get Used to This**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, especially to those who review every chapter, much thanks and appreciation!

* * *

.,.,.

It was the morning after: the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the wind was moving. Everything seemed peaceful. Caroline slept soundly in Klaus's strong arms and he rested his chin on her head. Klaus had been awake for sometime now, but didn't want to move and disrupt her sleep; besides he enjoyed watching her sleep. He gently teased her curls and kept reminiscing about last night. A thousand years and he never had been so thrilled or had so much passion in one session. He let out a laugh that woke up Caroline. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted them to the daylight. She rested her hand back onto Klaus's bare chest and sighed. "Sorry love, did I wake you?" Klaus asked in a low tired tone.

Caroline yawned and stretched herself out across the bed, rolling to her side away from Klaus. "Yes." She rolled back to the other side to look at him and then moved her hair out of her face, "but it's okay." She smiled and he leaned into to give her a sweet kiss. They both closed their eyes, but then Klaus opened his and pulled away slowly. Caroline was confused, it was still early and she was still settling from last night. Klaus leaned back in his bed and pulled the sheets more over Caroline, "Brother, if I wasn't in such a good mood, you'd be tossed out that window right there." Klaus pointed and gave his little snooping brother a smirk.

"I'm bored brother, what can I say. Now Rebekah isn't the only strumpet!" Kol said in a jocular tone. At the sound of his voice Caroline squealed, and looked over the sheets.

"Om my gawd!" She tightened her grip on the sheets and held them up to cover herself. "Hello, there is this thing called privacy!" Caroline yelled angrily at him. She felt totally violated, but her reaction only mad Kol laugh, which made Klaus angry.

Kol looked at Caroline and smiled, "I must say, you do have a ravishing body, I mean the way you handled Nik-" Before Kol could finish that sentence Klaus pushed Kol out his door, making him hit the floor hard.

Klaus ran to the door archway and had his hand on the door, "Say another word brother—"

"Oh I'm just making fun in the boring old town!" Kol admitted. Klaus slammed the doubled doors, and rubbed his forehead walking back over to his bed. Caroline was now sitting up about to get out.

"Are you leaving sweetheart?" Klaus asked with angst in his tone. Klaus picked up his clothes on the floor and waited for a response.

"You're brother is annoying." Caroline laughed and went to pick up her dress. Klaus surprised her and grabbed her by the waist and held her close; she just tilted her had at him, which made him smiled. "I mean he had the nerve to come in here! Did he really think you weren't going to kick his ass?" Caroline joked, but had a hint of seriousness in her tone.

"My brother is rather rebellious," Klaus moved Caroline's hair behind her, "He was just lucky I was in a good mood." Klaus smiled and laid another sweet kiss on Caroline. She kissed him back, but then backed away from his embrace, and put on her dress. He rolled his eyes, "So I guess that means you are leaving? Why?" He said with curiously.

She turned to him; "I need to take care of things with my friends. This may be okay with me, but i don't think my friends will be team Klaus and Caroline. On top of that, I still have to formally break up with Tyler."

Klaus sighed, "I'm pretty sure you ended it when you kicked him." She approached him, and gave him a sweet peck, before walking around him to leave. "Wait Caroline." She turned around and raised her brows. "Would you like to go to lunch with me today?" He bowed his head and bashfully smiled.

She bit her lower lip, "I'd love too. Where do you want to go?" He laughed at her optimism.

"It doesn't work like that love. I ask where do you want to go, cause if you ask me, we'll most likely end up somewhere across the world." He told her.

She looked Klaus up in down; he was still just wearing his boxers. "Fine, Mystic Grill, you can save you're around the world trip for another night." Klaus rolled his eyes, but if she wanted to eat there then that's where they would go. She opened to double doors, to find Kol and Rebekah eavesdropping. She screamed a bit, and the two scattered to their quarters. "You're siblings, I swear!" Caroline yelled back at Klaus, and then she looked over her shoulder, "By the way, you might want t put some clothes on." He looked down at his bare body and when he looked back she was gone.

.,.,.

Caroline made her way back home. She went through her closet and put on jeans and a colorful tank, with a solid colored jacket. She looked all over her dresser, until she find Tyler's little charm bracelet and put it in her pocket. She put her heeled boots on and then jolted out of her house to the Lockwood manor.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Hi Mrs. Lockwood, is Tyler home?" She smiled and nodded, and waved her hand for Caroline to come in.

"I was just leaving, but Tyler should be in his room. Take care now." Mrs. Lockwood said before exiting her house. Tyler from downstairs could hear Caroline, and listened to every footstep she took walking up to his room. When she was about to knock on his door, he already opened it and forcefully kissed her. Caroline quickly knocked him back and yelled.

"Tyler! What are you doing?" She screamed angrily. Tyler got up and gave her a stern look. She just held out her hand and dangled his little charm bracelet in front of him. He could see on her wrist that she had Klaus's bracelet on, and instead of taking his charm bracelet back he ripped the diamond one off of Caroline's wrist. "Hey! Tyler I just wanted to break-up with you in a civil way, but you're acting like a child!"

"I think we passed the whole break-up when you kicked me and broke my neck." Tyler spat at her. She was steaming with anger, but didn't want to act impulsive like him. She took a few breaths to calm herself, but then Tyler went and broke the bracelet Klaus gave her into pieces.

"No! Stop it!" She yelled and pushed Tyler over, grabbing the broken bracelet. It was now in three pieces and she was showing her vampire face. She tossed his charm bracelet at him so hard it basically knocked the wind out of him. "Gosh, what did I ever see in you?" She quickly left angry and upset, but still had to talk with Bonnie and Elena.

.,.,.

Meanwhile, Klaus was at home dealing with his sibling's taunts. He was in his art studio, again painting portraits of Caroline, when his two naïve little siblings came strolling in. Rebekah ran up to Klaus and gave him a hug, which he thought was extremely strange and Kol plopped himself on a nearby chair. Rebekah pulled up a stool right next to Klaus and he could tell she had something to say or ask. "What is it Bekah?" He briefly looked at her and then went back to his painting.

"So I'm assuming your date went well?" Rebekah was so eager to hear details. She actually didn't eavesdrop on their date, even though she wanted to. Klaus laughed, but he realized Rebekah was being completely serious.

"Why don't you ask Kol over there?" Klaus said a bit un-amused.

"Kol!" She jumped out of her seat, "I worked hard to set up that whole date! What did you do?" Kol started laughing.

"Oh I know you did sister, you were stressing yourself out, which is why I didn't tell you! I just did a little compulsion trick, no big deal." Rebekah seemed annoyed; she worked hard to make everything look perfect and even helped Klaus make dinner. "But hey, one good thing came out of it," Kol raised his brows at Rebekah, "now you're not the only tramp in the house!" Klaus picked up a dry paintbrush and threw it into Kol's chest, which made him cave over. He quickly removed it, "Well that was very nice brother!"

Rebekah turned back to Klaus, "Well I don't understand, if your date went terribly how did you end up in bed with her?"

Klaus didn't look at her, "Its funny that you're the one asking." Klaus chuckled to himself and Kol did too.

"You both are idiots!" Rebekah said and turned to leave the room. Before she exited she picked one of Klaus's sketchbooks and knocked Kol in the head with it, "That's for making me do extra work for a girl I don't even like." Klaus laughed, before turning around rubbing his head; Rebekah threw the sketchbook at him. She gave them both stern looked and continued to stomp out of the room.

"Baby sister is just being over dramatic. Come on, now you've had you're fun, now I need to!" Kol smirked at his brother, and Klaus continued painting. "Come, you kept me daggered me for a hundred years."

Klaus turned around, "Fine, but if you keep using that excuse, it will wear out." Klaus got up and left the room, with Kol following.

.,.,.

Caroline met up with her girlfriends and the two Salvatores, at Mystic Grill, to discuss everything that happened so far. Caroline explained the whole Esther scenario and Bonnie explained how they saved Caroline. Caroline started telling them about her week with Klaus, and Elena explained to Stefan and Damon the whole Beauty and the Beast idea.

"So what, you're telling us that you love him?" Damon question, "Blondie, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Elena eyed Damon, and he just gave her a look.

"I mean, Caroline, this is the guy who ruined our lives." Stefan said in a somewhat caring tone

"Care, I think those feelings were just because he was dying, he's fine now, everything can just go back to normal." Bonnie said. Caroline bit her lower lip, everyone wanted things to go back to normal, but that wasn't possible.

"Care-" Elena started saying, but Caroline cut them off.

"I slept with him." She said sharply and quickly.

"What!" Everyone screamed at the same time, making other people in the Grill look.

"And I don't regret it, so I would appreciate if we can just get on with our lives." She leaned her head against one hand and bashfully drank her beverage.

"You did the number one thing not to do, sleep with the enemy!" Damon yelled at her.

"Well you slept with Rebekah." Elena said in a hushed undertone voice.

"That's different, this is Klaus. He killed you, he killed Bonnie, he controlled Stefan, there is nothing good about him." Damon was basically yelling. Stefan was trying to calm him down, but everyone was still kind of shocked about Caroline's revelation.

"Geez, I don't even get a thank you for saving our bloodline." Caroline said and got up to go to the bar. Matt was working, thank goodness he wasn't a vampire, because he would have heard all of that and probably have the same negative reaction. "Hey Matt." He could tell she was looking a bit depressed, so he poured her a shot of tequila. "Thanks." She quietly said. She gulped it down and eyed him for another one.

"You okay Care?" Matt asked in his friendly tone.

"Yeap! Just peachy!" She said before downing another shot.

"Well well, look who's having fun brother!" Caroline's first reaction was that she slammed her head on the table. She immediately thought, 'you've got to be kidding me'. She looked up at Matt, who instantly poured her another drink.

She turned around and held her shot glass up to them, "Kol." She glared at him, "Klaus." She put a really fake smile and then gulped down her drink. Kol looked over and saw all her friends staring; Klaus looked too and then understood why she was so down. Klaus sat next to her, and she just put her hand up to shush him. "Don't. Just…lets have a drink." Matt brought another glass over for Klaus and wearily poured his drink. Klaus could sense Matt's distrust and looked at Caroline. He raised his glass to her, but she just had her head down.

"Caroline?" Klaus clanked his glass against hers. She looked up, her hair a bit messy, and held up her drink. He could tell she was starting to cry, he assumed it was most likely from her friends' rejection. "To us." He whispered, he knew the Salvatore's could hear, but no one else. Caroline gave him a smile and ran her fingers through her hair to push it back out of her face.

"Yup, to us." She repeated and then gulped her drink down. Klaus watched as she miserably drank her drank, and then guzzled his down as well.

He looked over to see Kol fraternizing with her friends. None of them looked happy, and he could hear all their nasty comments about his family. He rubbed Caroline's back and leaned in closer, "Come on love, lets go make friends." He smiled and twirled out of his seat to meet up with his brother.

As usually everyone was just giving him a glare, so he smiled and held up his drink, "Why hello there lovies."

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Poor Caroline, if its not the verge of death its some snooping Original sibling or drama with her friends. Girlie doesn't get a break! :p

Sorry if there are grammatical errors, still needs revising.

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand_  
_When I freak you understand_  
_There is not a thing you miss_  
_And I could get used to this_  
_I'm feeling it comin' over me_  
_With you it all comes naturally_  
_Lost the reflex to resist_  
_And I could get used to this_

-I Could Get Used to This ~ The Veronicas-


	19. A Drop in the Ocean

**A Drop on the Ocean**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I've had writer's block for this story, I've already accomplished all my main ideas, so now I'm kind of just stuck with 'where should I go now'? My updates might get a little slower than my normal everyday post, but no more than a couple days :)

And sorry this chapter is short, it's sort of filler-ish :/

And thank you KahlanDarcy for the title/song suggestion, it was amazing :D

* * *

.,.,.

"Just because Barbie over there thinks you're good, doesn't mean we do." Damon was the first to speak. His tone was filled with anger and disapproval. "You're not fooling anyone," Damon paused, "Well except Caroline, but that's besides the point, she's not that bright."

"Well it was never my intention to be nice." Klaus rebutted Damon's comment. "And I'm not playing some game if that's what you all are thinking."

"Right, what did you do, compel her to be your girlfriend or something? I know you love taking away people's free will." Stefan said in an impolite tone. Damon looked away because he remembered he compelled Caroline and Andie Star to be his 'girlfriend'. Elena and Bonnie were just watching the boys quickly argue.

"There's no fun in that mate. You simply were just too overwhelmed by hatred to be my old friend." Klaus said and Stefan just shook his head 'no'. Caroline came back over and sat in her seat next to Bonnie. She heard Stefan's comment from afar, and was annoyed because Damon was basically just as bad, but no one seemed to care about that.

"Caroline, seriously, what do you see in this?" Damon asked pointing over at Klaus. Klaus put his hand to his heart to make it seem like the comment hurt.

"Well I don't know, what did everyone see in you after you compelled me, fed on me and lets not forget tried to kill me twice." She spat at him and crossed her arms. Bonnie and Elena couldn't believe Caroline just said that, those events were in the past, but they sort of understood her point. Klaus was not aware of these actions, and had the urge to kill Damon right there on the spot, but for obvious reasons didn't.

"Well now I don't feel as guilty, I'm not the only sadistic man in town." Kol joked. "You all need to lighten up, have a drink!"

"Oh shut up Kol." Klaus told his brother. Kol got bored listening to the drama and went off to the bar to find new prey.

Bonnie looked at Klaus and stood up to him, "I swear, if you do anything to harm Caroline, I will make your life a living hell." She said that and stormed off. Klaus knew she was completely serious, but regardless he'd always be in the safe zone, because they weren't allowed to kill him. Caroline watched Bonnie exit the Grill, and then turned her head when she hear the other three get up as well.

Elena just gave Caroline a concerned look, while her two bodyguards kept daggering glares at Klaus. Klaus raised his eyebrows expecting someone to say something, but they all just left in silence. Klaus took their seats across from Caroline; he put his elbows on the table and leaned in to whisper to Caroline, "So how about that date?"

Caroline laughs and pushes her messed up hair out of her face, "wow" was all she could say, but she nodded at his offer. "Can we just eat here, I'm not really in the mood for anything fancy." Klaus leaned back in his seat, and singled for a waiter to come over. Matt was still working and could see the two sitting together; he wasn't up to date with the whole situation, so the sight was kind of weird for him.

They both ordered their meals and sat silently for a little while. The whole time Klaus watched as Caroline stared out the window as if she was in some trance. "Caroline?" He said in a low tone and furrowed his brows a bit. "Sweetheart?" He said again in the same tone. He reached over the table a nudged her making her snap back to reality.

"Yea?" She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Why so glum love? You're friends will get over it. I actually think its kind of selfish of them to try and ruin your happiness, but that's just my opinion." He said in a somewhat bashful tone; he smiled at Caroline, who was already back in some form of trance, but this time she was swirling her drink instead of staring out the window. "Are you unhappy love?"

"No" she said eyeing him and then looked back at her water. She paused and stopped swirling her drink. She sat back and just looked at Klaus. Matt brought over their food and gave Caroline a weird look; "thanks" she said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"So, tell me about your hopes and dreams?" Klaus smiled at Caroline trying to get her to talk and be bubbly like she normally is.

"My hopes and dreams are dead." She said in a monotone voice. Klaus was a little bit shocked by this answer and waited to respond.

"We're not on this path again?" Klaus teased. She had the same attitude when she was dying from Tyler's bite. He didn't want to give his speech on the world again, but it was inevitable. "Caroline. You now have all the time in the world to achieve dreams that you would never be able to do while human."

"Which is like cheating the system." She said again. Caroline lost her appetite and continuously just pushed the food around on her plate, which Klaus took note to. The day was going horribly, the only thing good was the five seconds in the morning she had with Klaus before his siblings ruined it.

"Love, you are no longer bound to human trivial conventions. You have the world to be your playground." She looked up at him, and he knew he had her attention. "You can be whatever you want. I know you want to stay as human as possible, so who says you have to cheat. I mean I've already acquired all that I wanted, so now I have all the time to help you." He said with sweetness in his tone.

She smiled, "Your making me sound like I'm some depressed person who has a serious mental problem." Her smiled faded and Klaus just sighed.

"I just want you to know how many opportunities have opened up for you." Klaus took her hand and realized his bracelet was missing. He furrowed his brows, and Caroline saw his flinch. She reached into her pocket and set it on the table.

"Tyler was being ass." She said saddened; not because Tyler was being a jerk, but because Klaus's thoughtful gift was ruined. Klaus picked up the broken bracelet and just smiled at Caroline.

"Well looks like we'll have to get that fixed. We shall go to one of the best jewelers I know." Klaus said in a cheerful tone. Caroline looked up at him and raised a brow.

"Why do I have a feeling that this person isn't around here?" She questioned.

"Because he isn't." Klaus smiled and waved for a check. Caroline still had 'confused' written all over her face. "We're just going to make a little stop in Paris, no big deal sweetheart." Klaus said with a grin on his face; Caroline's eyes widened. She couldn't go off to Paris with him, not even if it was just a few days. Her friends were already mad at her and she really couldn't explain her feelings to them without them freaking out, so maybe going away would be good. Besides, it's Paris, the city of love!

She smiled at Klaus, "Why does it so happen that this jeweler happens to reside in the city of love?" Caroline teased a bit and Klaus smiled and looked down.

"Just coincidence." He paid the bill and got up, offering his hand to Caroline. "To Paris."

Caroline took his hand and got up, "I need to pack some things."

"No you don't sweetheart, we can just buy you new clothes there. Come on, be spontaneous!" Klaus laughed, and Caroline just rolled her eyes and battered her eyelashes at him.

"Fine, just this once." She said with a shy smile, and the two left the Grill and headed straight for the airport. On the car ride there Caroline continued to contemplate if this was right. She loved Klaus and all, but in reality the idea and feeling was still strange. She continuously would gaze over at him and smile and laugh. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" She shook her head 'no', however she couldn't help but be excited. In reality, she was with the man she loved, about to fly to the city of romance, and basically explore a whole new place. What was bad about that?

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry if there's poor grammar :3

Yup, they're flying to the most cliched places of all time, Paris. Obviously it won't be a drama-free trip, I have a few ideas of what could go down in Paris just deciding on which could be the best one :p

Thanks again KahlanDarcy for the song suggestion, it is very beautiful and very Klaroline (:

_It's just a drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

-A Drop in the Ocean ~ Ron Pope-


	20. Hello

**Hello**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for all the reviews and for reading this story! Sorry for slowish updates, now I have a path for my story, so hopefully I get back to my daily updates :)

I'm so pumped that TVD is back in productions and that Joseph Morgan was totally in that read-around picture, so it's just like a..yay!

* * *

.,.,.

The two sat first class on their fifteen-hour plane ride. Caroline kept staring at the window, mostly just to see water, but she's never even been on a plane before. Klaus ordered them wine, but the waitress refused to give it to Caroline because she clearly was underage. Caroline hated using compulsion, and especially hated when Klaus did, but she really wanted the drink. She folded her arms and gave Klaus a look indicating for him to compel her to pour her the drink. Klaus looked at the flight attendant, "Please pour my lovely lady a glass too." The attendant robotically obliged to his orders and then handed Caroline her wine. Caroline was so excited she smiled and was basically bouncing in her seat. It had already been ten hours since they departed; she slept through most of it while Klaus sketched her sleeping for those hours.

"So what are we going to do first?" Caroline said ecstatically. She stared at Klaus with excitement in her eyes and waited impatiently.

"Well since you have no luggage I was thinking we would go shopping for a bit and then head to the hotel." Klaus said calmly; he was still sketching in his sketchpad. He could see in his peripherals that Caroline was basically about to jump out of her seat.

"And then?" Caroline moved closer to him, which made him smile and let out a slight sigh.

He looked at her and pressed his forehead to hers, "and then we can go do typical tourist things, like visit the Eiffel Tower 'cause I know you want to." He smiled and gave her a little peck before backing away and going back to his drawing. Caroline sat back and squealed in excitement. It sort of startled Klaus, he's never seen her so happy for anything before. "Calm down sweetheart, its really no big deal."

"Are you kidding me? I have been no where and now I'm flying across the world with the last person I'd ever think I'd be doing this with…no offense." Caroline bit her lower lip and Klaus just scoffed.

"None taken love." Klaus finished his sketch and put it away. He leaned his comfortable first class chair back and got ready to sleep. Caroline moved the armrest between them up and cuddled into him to sleep. She snuggled her head under his chin and onto his chest. He got in a more comfy position and wrapped one of his arms around her. Within a few minutes the two fell into a deep sleep.

.,.,.

"Please put seatbelts on, and do not get up from your seats. We'll be landing in Paris in ten minutes."

Caroline woke up instantly when she heard the pilot on the overhead and jolted away from Klaus to look out the window. She covered her mouth to cover her excitement. It was so different from little Virginia. It was gorgeous and so urban, nothing like she's ever seen. It was better than she imagined for it was real. She could see the Eiffel Tower and punched Klaus's arm, a little harder than she should have, to get his attention. He's been to Paris many times before, but he already knew it would be different now that he was here with her. He turned to look, not at the window, but at her. He smiled at her amazement, curiosity and beauty.

The plane finally landed and Caroline hopped right out of her seat. The plane started to unload and Caroline couldn't wait to get out of the airport. Since they had no luggage they got right off the plane, and had their passports checked. Caroline had one for a while but never got to use it so this was her first new destination. She peeped at Klaus's and his was basically full. The security guard who looked at Klaus's gave him a strange look, "Just ignore the dates on the others." He compelled the man and then he walked over to Caroline and took her hand. Caroline used her free hand to grab his passport and look at all the places.

"You've been to so many places! How come you didn't get a new passport?" She questions and he just laughed.

"Sweetheart, I have many passports, almost one for each country actually." He smiled, but was completely serious. Caroline handed it back.

"Lucky." Her face had a pout on it, but it faded away once she made it outside to view the stunning scenery.

"Love its not luck, its called taken full advantage of the situation."

.,.,.

Klaus took Caroline to a shopping strip that was packed full of people. She stopped at almost every shop and admired items through the window. They finally arrived at a clothing store that suited Caroline's style, Caroline almost walked right past it, but Klaus dragged her inside. Caroline was ecstatic and tried on everything she thought was cute. When she was finished, she basically handed Klaus a pile of clothes. He gave her a look and she gave him puppy dog eyes. He went over to the register to pay, but Caroline realized she forgot her purse. She went back to the dressing room and got it, but on her way out she knocked into someone. Immediately she got a weird vibe from the man, "Oh, I'm so sorry sir." She said and he just smiled. She scanned his face and then scurried over to Klaus, but she could still feel his gaze. She wrapped both her hands around Klaus's arm.

He looked over at her, while he handed the cashier his credit card, "Sweetheart, everything alright?" He gave her a curious look, and she just nodded. She could still feel the man's eyes staring at her, and all she wanted to do was leave. The cashier happily handed back the credit card and pushed the bags over to them. Caroline tried to take all of them, but Klaus cut in a picked most of them up. "Love I know you know how to blend. People would just stare if they saw a girl like you carry out seven bags." Klaus laughed, and Caroline just gave him a nudge.

"I mastered shopping just to let you know." She teased, and the two went to exit the store. She looked back to see if the man was stil there, and he was. He was creepily standing in the back, but once she stepped out of the store he turned away.

.,.,.

The two finally made it to their hotel. "Wow." Was all Caroline could say, it was a beautiful hotel. Klaus walked up to the counter, and the attendant greeted him and gave him the room key. "That was fast." Caroline whispered as the two were making their way to the elevator.

"Well I have my connections." Klaus smiled and the two entered the elevator. Caroline thought they were just getting some simple room, but her eyes widened when she saw Klaus put the key in the slot and click the top floor. Klaus looked over at Caroline and just laughed at her expression, "What? Did you think I would settle for anything less?" he said in a jocular tone. "I'll have you know that I happen to own this building, so I can whatever I want."

The elevator reached the top and Caroline dropped her bags and ran into the room with excitement. Klaus rolled his eyes, and picked up her bags. He quickly put them in their room and then rushed out to pick up Caroline. "Well, do you like it?" He asked while carrying her in his arms.

"Yes!" Caroline exclaimed and laughed while he spun her around for a bit. He put her down, and showed her the breath taking view it showed. Caroline took out her phone and took a snapshot of the perfect view. The Eiffel Tower was standing perfectly in the horizon, and the city looked so lively. "This is breathtaking!" Caroline said while leaning over the edge of the balcony. She ran back inside to look at the bedroom. Everything was so royal and elegant; everything was basically in white or gold. She ran quickly over to the bed and flopped onto it.

Klaus gazed out the window and took in a deep breath. He was still wrapping his mind around the idea that she was actually here in Paris with him. He's been here many times, but none of the experiences were going to be like this one. He flashed over and as Caroline was getting up, he jumped back on her to make her fall back onto the bed. He pinned her arms down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then pressed his to hers and narrowed his eyes. Caroline did the same, but then leaned up and parted her lips to land a kiss on him, which he graciously returned. Klaus smiled against her lips, and the two shared a laugh. Klaus glanced at the clock and decided that they had time to fool around. This time they would have nobody to interrupt them and they wouldn't have his annoying peeping siblings.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry I'm slower at updating, and this is sort of just filler-ish, but I now have an idea of what's going to happen in Paris :)

OMG, I never noticed in the 'properties' tab for managing stories it shows how many people favorite and follow. I would like to give special thanks to those 45 people, who favorite, and those 86 people, who follow, this story :)

And sorry if there are grammatical errors.

_Hello!_  
_Is it me you're looking for?_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_I can see it in your smile_  
_You're all I've ever wanted_  
_And my arms are open wide_  
_'cause you know just what to say_  
_And you know just what to do_  
_And I want to tell you so much_  
_I love you_

-Hello ~ Lionel Richie-


	21. Faithfully

**Faithfully**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks everyone who Reads & Reviews :) Much appreciated!

**Update**: Thank you Laliela for translating my robotic French :)

* * *

.,.,.

The sun started to set; the colors of brightness and dusk were meshing together in the sky. Caroline remained cuddled on Klaus, but kept her focus on the sky. "Look how beautiful it looks." Caroline breathed out in amazement. Klaus turned his head, and he knew what he'd be drawing next. His beautiful girl against this stunning setting, since he never got to give her his other drawing because Kol ruined that night this would be his second chance.

"Well, why are we still indoors? There's much to explore!" Klaus exclaimed enthusiastically. Caroline rolled off of him and the two went to get dressed. Klaus just picked his clothes up from the floor and put them back on, but when he looked over to Caroline to see if she was ready she was going through all her shopping bags. He knew this process itself could take another hour, so he quickly went in there and picked an outfit for her. Surprisingly he had very good taste in clothes. Caroline raised her brows at the outfit; it was a simple blue dress with a black belt. He picked up a peach colored jacket to complement the color, and in return she shot him another look. "What? I don't want to take forever, and you'll look ravishing in whatever you wear, so I'm just speeding up the process. You women take forever to decide." A smile spread across his face. He eyed Caroline who was still standing in front of him in just her lingerie, "Just put some clothes on." He said as he handed her the outfit and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Klaus walked out of the room, and Caroline quickly changed. She looked and posed in the mirror and actually liked the outfit choice. She put on black strappy sandals and decided not to take her purse. She ran over and grabbed Klaus arm, tugging him over to the elevator. "Come on!" The two stood in the elevator and Caroline was fixated at the dropping numbers.

"Where are you so excited to go?" Klaus asked. He knew she had no idea where to go around here.

"I dunno, but that's why it's so exciting!" Their eyes locked and Klaus smiled after seeing the thrill in her eyes. Klaus knew exactly where he wanted to take her, and Caroline was going to have a ball doing so. When the elevator reached the lobby Caroline bolted out, not at vampire speed, but she ran pretty fast to the door making Klaus chase after her.

"Come along now, we have some sightseeing to do." Klaus offered his hand to Caroline, which she gladly took in her own. He looked around and didn't see anyone, so they ran with their super speed to another littler strip. This one though was full of tiny trinkets and native French items. "Shop for a little bit." He handed her some Euros and his one of his credit cards. "I need to run an errand." He kissed her softly and then was gone. Caroline was totally confused; he totally just ditched her for who knows what! She bit the inside of her cheek then went around the tiny shops and was mesmerized by all the different culture. She saw a postcard of an old bridge, and it reminded her of Wickery Bridge back home. She hadn't even thought of her friends since she decided to leave. She wondered if they wondered about her, but after their last reaction she didn't care. Caroline picked up the postcard and paid the elderly woman. She used one of the pens on that stand to write a postcard back home to everyone.

.,.,.

Meanwhile, Klaus was off to visit his favorite jeweler. Klaus entered the man's tent, but always kept a keen ear for Caroline. "Thomas mate, are you still around?" A man around the same age of Klaus emerged from behind another curtain; he was skinny and had dark brown hair.

"Lord Niklaus, long time no see." Thomas held his hand out and the two shook. He had a French accent, but still spoke English adeptly. "How may I be of service?" Klaus reached into his pocket and gave him the diamond bracelet. The man laughed, "I remember this, this was some time ago, last I remember it was owned by some princess. You brought it to me to get it cleaned and perfected. What happened to it?" Thomas stared at the broken bracelet. "Better yet, who's it for?" Thomas winked at Klaus and went to the little work desk.

"It's for my friend." Klaus simply said. The man glanced and smiled, but didn't push anything. Klaus didn't have many friends, but he knew how to make the right acquaintances and allies. Klaus watched carefully as the man welded the bracelet perfectly back into one piece.

Thomas held up the bracelet, which looked like it never had been broken. He handed it to Klaus, "So are you taking this lucky lady to the bonfire tonight?" Klaus gave him a puzzled look and shook his head 'no'. "It's been sometime Niklaus since you've been here. Many new vampires have relocated here. Personally I find them a nuisance; they are attracting too much attention here this city. Besides that, they've been doing this weekly bonfire and one is tonight."

"Nothing is more annoying than new fledglings." Klaus scoffed.

"Well then I'm assuming this girl has some years on her." Thomas crossed his arms across his chest. Klaus looked down and laughed, "You're over a thousand years old your majesty, yet by that reaction I get that this girl is not over the age of hundred." Klaus continued to look down and made a face, "Fifty?" Klaus shook his head 'no'. He missed having a friend or acquaintance as he called them, so he let the man continue guessing. "At least ten years." Klaus laughed and wish he hadn't said his comment about new vampires. "Well then, she must be pretty special if she's that young and not annoying as you said."

"Oh she has her moments. Anyway I must be getting back to her. I don't want to go to this bonfire and I know if she hears about it, then I will never hear the end of it." Klaus bowed to his friend and was about to leave.

"Lord Niklaus, I must warn you to be weary. The newborns have been creating quite a stir. Hunters have been keener, and I feel as if tonight will be their glory." Thomas said in a dark voice. Klaus turned around to face him.

"Thank you friend." Klaus walked back over to Thomas and handed him a wad of Euros. "I know you have a wife of so three hundred years, and clearly you've been well off, but if you say things are getting bad here I predict you will be on the move soon." The man accepted Klaus's money and nodded.

"I've lived here in Paris for over five hundred years, only in the recent years have things got worse." Thomas looked at the amount Klaus gave him. In all his life he never got paid this much. Truly, Thomas was one of the few people who were not afraid of Klaus. He knew to befriend him rather than get on his bad side. Thomas knew that vampires do impulsive things, so he never held anything against Klaus. "Thank you sir, I am planning on moving to America, when you need me, I'll be in reach." Thomas said with a sincere smile and Klaus returned it.

.,.,.

Caroline now had a few little shopping bags. They were full of handmade jewelry and trinkets. She was looking at another piece of jewelry when someone knocked into her with a bit of force, making her retaliate. It was just some French teenager that was around her own age. She pushed him forcefully and then he laughed, "vous aussi?" Caroline shook her head, not understanding a word. The boy put a finger to his mouth then had an expression like a lightbulb just lit up in his head, "Vous êtes Américaine?" Caroline heard him say America.

"I am from America? Yes!" Caroline smiled and the boy cleared his throat.

"You vampire? No?" The boy said with expectation; he pointed to himself, "I is too, see!" He showed Caroline his vampire face, and she pulled him to the side.

"What if someone sees you?" She scolded him quietly. He clapped his hands in excitement.

"Nobody knows. Come! We have bonfire tonight, many more of us." He pointed over to the Eiffel Tower's base. "It starting soon, you should come." Before Caroline could answer Klaus appeared before the boy. The teenagers face went from excited to frightened. Klaus sternly spoke fluent French, "Allez vous en, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. C'est compris?" The boy frantically shook his head 'yes' and then dashed away from them.

"That wasn't very nice." Caroline turned to Klaus and folded her arms. "He was just inviting to this bonfire." Caroline kept a straight face, but then it turned into a huge smile, "Can we go! Please? It's right under to tower." Caroline was staring at him with her big blue eyes and a pouty face.

Klaus felt horrible, but he knew he had to decline her. "No." His tone was cold and quick. Caroline stomped her foot and looked away from him. She knew exactly how to weasel him to do what she wanted, and he knew her tricks, yet he obliged to her wishes just because. "Caroline it's not safe, alright, end of story love." Caroline didn't budge from her spot. "Let's just go."

"Since when is the bid bad Klaus scared about safety?" Caroline pouted and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"It's not mine I'm worried about." He walked over to her and ran his hand to caress her neck and cheek. "We can do something else."

"But I need to make friends that won't just die on me over time." Caroline really wanted to go; she would even go as far as doing water works to make him say yes.

Klaus knew a line to turn this around, but he didn't want to make Caroline feel bad, but it seemed to be his only option. "Caroline, I thought I would be enough for you." He stopped caressing her and could see that comment hurt her a bit. She reminisced all she gave up just to be here, just to be with him. He always did everything she asked or mentioned. Now she started tearing up because she was reminded how selfish she was being. "Sweetheart don't cry." Klaus felt guilty now and gave in, "Fine we can go, but only for a little while."

Caroline still had tears in her eyes. He was always so nice, and all she did was kept demanding things. Then again, when she was human she was quiet shallow at times, and now it was really showing. She went in and gave him a hug, "Thank you and I'm sorry, its just…you've been so kind lately, and I've been acting selfishly."

He patted her head and whispered, "It's okay love. I know it's not intentional." He kissed her forehead and then took her hand. Klaus knew that if anything went down at this bonfire he could simply defend Caroline and escape with ease. He just wanted to avoid the whole situation at best. Caroline finally was getting a break, and after his friends warning, she could be walking into another horrific event.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: I'm like 99% sure that my French is wrong. Google translate only is so accurate. :p and sorry if grammatical mistakes.

I made Klaus have a friend :3 He lived 1000 years, he must have a few acquaintances out there in the world!

_And being apart_  
_Ain't easy on this love affair_  
_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_  
_I get the joy of rediscovering you_  
_Oh, girl, you stand by me_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

-Faithfully ~ Journey-


	22. Tangled Up in Me

**Tangled Up in Me**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading my story and leaving reviews (:

This is the last chapter, so hope you all enjoyed :)

* * *

.,.,.

The two love birds started to walk towards the party. The music was getting louder and the smell of food was in the air. Caroline grabbed Klaus's hand and ran towards the crowd. Klaus kept flashing her smiles, but really he just wanted to leave. Caroline was fascinated by all the different cultures. Many were native French people, but a lot were from all over the world. Caroline saw people dancing and instantly turned around to Klaus.

"Absolutely not. I will not dance with you; I'm sorry love." Klaus said sternly. He would dance if it was some form of ballroom dance or slow dance, but to him all those youngsters looked like idiots. Caroline pouted and rolled her eyes. She walked away from him and found a group of girls that spoke fairly good English. Klaus let her have her fun, but hardly peeled his eyes away. Klaus eventually got bored and got him and Caroline a beer. He brought it over to Caroline and smiled to her new friends, "Well hello lovies." A lot of the girls blushed and said something in their language, Klaus just laughed. They were saying how he was cute and handsome. He looked at Caroline who was glaring at him, "What? I need to have fun too."

"Well, my name is Francesca" tall woman with long red hair said while holding out her hand to Klaus which he lightly took hold off and kissed. The girl giggled and blushed; Caroline folded her arms across her chest. Klaus noticed Caroline's discomfort, so he knew he'd have to be giving her some attention soon.

"Please call me Klaus." Klaus noticed immediately that one of the girls became consumed with fear. "Oh don't worry, I don't bite." He had a smirk over his face, but Caroline nudged him to knock it off. Klaus looked around and noticed couples were now slow dancing, "If you'll please excuse us, I would like to have a dance with my girl." He turned to Caroline and held out his hand. She happily accepted and said bye to her friends.

The two moved to where dancing was happening and Klaus spun her into his grip. He wrapped both hands around her lower back and she wrapped hers around his neck. "You seemed a tad bit angry over there love." Klaus teased, clearly seeing her jealousy before. Caroline scoffed, "It's okay, jealousy means you care in one form or another." Caroline smiles and rested her head against his shoulder. He could hear the fearful girl from before whispering about how he is the hybrid. When the song ended he excused himself and walked over to that group. Caroline went to get a drink and admire everything that was going on.

Klaus approached the girls with a smile. All three of them avoided eye contact with him, "Please don't hurt us" one of them begged. Klaus laughed, but was kind of hurt that mainly everyone feared him.

"I'm just here like the rest of you...having fun is all." Klaus smiled, "I'm not here to cause any trouble, so let's not make any, ok?" All the girls quickly nodded. He starts making small talk with them, so they would stop freaking out. He knew that they would gossip to everyone there and wanted to avoid the attention.

.,.,.

Caroline took a sip of her drink. "Ello again!" Caroline whipped around to see the boy she saw earlier. "I don't think I got to properly introduce myself, my name is Sebastian." He held out his hand and Caroline shook it. She looked around to see of Klaus was nearby because she knew he'd tear off this kid's head if he saw him again. "Looking for your boyfriend? He's over there." Sebastian pointed over to Klaus talking to the girls; Caroline took a deep breath and then smiled at Sebastian.

"This is some party!" Caroline said ecstatically. She started talking to Sebastian while Klaus continued his small talk.

Klaus started to get this weary feeling like something was wrong. He felt these nerves before, and then it hit him. It was the same negative aura that he got back in the 1920s with Rebekah when they were in Chicago. Klaus turned around to find Caroline, he saw her talking to the kid, and started to quickly make his way to her.

Caroline was still happily chatting away unaware of the danger that she was in. All of a sudden she heard noises of what sounded like a gun firing. She looked at Sebastian who had his hand held to his chest. Caroline screamed when she saw blood running down his chest and all over his hands. She watched him fall to the floor and turn stone gray. Everyone started running and screaming! Full on panic broke lose. Vervain darts flying across the skies; vampires were dropping dead left and right. Klaus was frantically pushing past people; he lost sight of Caroline in the mob scene. She ran into the crowd to find Klaus, but that only made it harder for him to find her.

Klaus heard a crossbow go off and quickly deflected them by using someone else as a meat shield, "Sorry mate." Klaus said as he dropped the motionless body to the floor. He called out to Caroline. He knew he would be fine, but if Caroline got hit there would be nothing he could do about it. Caroline was weaving her way through the crowd; bodies were falling all around her. She called out for Klaus, but bumped into someone hard. It was that same strange man from before. He grabbed Caroline's arm and injected her with a needle of vervain. (Thank goodness she had built a little tolerance otherwise she would have dropped by now.) Caroline instinctively kicked the man off of her and tried to run, she felt woozy from the vervain, but still managed to hide in the frantic crowd. She tripped over a body, and then dozed off into a form of sleep.

Klaus was extremely agitated and upset that he couldn't find Caroline. He was acting like a frantic parent that took his eyes of his child for a second and then couldn't find her.

He saw one of the hunters and sped over to him, knocking the weapon out of his hand and snapping his neck. He felt a stake go through his heart and turned around to see another man, smiling as if he accomplished something. Klaus smiled, "Sorry mate, that won't work." He pulled out the stake and sped over to that man and drove it through his heart. While he was getting up he noticed her body. It was lying motionless next to a bunch of other bodies. He ran over frantically and knocked many helpless vampires out of his way. He worriedly flipped Caroline over and noticed she was just in a daze. He picked her up and went to flash out of there, but was slowed down by an arrow to the knee. He almost dropped Caroline, but the stumble actually woke her up.

"Klaus what's going on?" she said with fear in her voice. Klaus didn't have time to respond, there were wood stakes flying right towards them. Klaus quickly placed Caroline on the ground and knocked both stakes down.

"Don't move." a man said from behind. He held a crossbow pointed at Klaus, three other men appeared and surrounded Klaus and Caroline. He looked around to see other vampires were also captured. Caroline regained some of her strength and stood up. She grabbed Klaus's arm and he gave her a look. He observed each man, and picked the strongest one to take down first. He nodded his head at Caroline, which she took as a signal. The two dashed and one man shot his gun, Klaus used another man as a shield and Caroline knocked another out. All the other hunters turned their attention to them two.

"Caroline, go back to the hotel." he whispered. He quickly snapped the other man's neck and grabbed the last guy by his hair. "Now!" Caroline didn't want to leave, but she knew she could easily be killed. She darted back to the hotel and ran all the way up to the top floor.

"Now, shall we have some fun?" Klaus said sarcastically dragging the powerless man across the ground. There were still around fifteen or so men all dressed in black. He noticed that those three girls were still alive, but had been injured and secured. "You all think you're the mighty vanquishers!" He realized that they didn't speak English, but he continued anyways. "Well I'll have you know you messed with the wrong hybrid." He saw some of the men's expressions become confused. "Vampires aren't the only monsters that exist." Klaus's eye whites turned black, and his eye color turned bright yellow. The men all stepped back when they saw his four fangs and vampire face come on. He bit into his own wrist and forced the man he was holding to drink his blood. He then snapped his neck and glared at the others. "So? Who wants to play?"

All the men fired their weapons at Klaus at the same time. Klaus laughed and dodged every single one. He caught a few of them and laughed to himself, "My turn mates." He forcefully threw all the stakes and watched five of his targets get taken out. The stakes flew perfectly through their bodies, tearing through the skin and muscles. The other men lowered their weapons and surrendered to Klaus, "You are all cowards." Klaus showed them no mercy and instead of killing them, turned them into the thing they clearly hated most. He looked around and decided to free the captive vampires. He removed the vervain ropes from their hands and told them to flee immediately.

Klaus looked at the massacre that just took place. There had to be about a hundred dead bodies. He could smell human blood was also spilled. How careless these people were. He made a quick phone call to Thomas, who said he would take care of the mess.

.,.,.

Klaus jolted back to the hotel, and instead of going though the door went through the window. "Caroline?" Klaus came into the room and Caroline ran out to him. She hugged him and apologized about fifty times. "It's okay."

"I should have listened, I'm sorry." She continued to embrace Klaus. He picked her up and brought her over to the bed. They got into a cuddling position and he just turned on the TV. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Because sweetheart, you are still alive and you're here now. Nothing to be mad about." He kissed her forehead, "So I was thinking we could just get room service and watch a movie."

Caroline smiled and let out a little laugh, she snuggle herself more onto Klaus, "Sounds great." She paused a little bit, "I love you."

Klaus moved some hair out of her face, "I love you too Caroline." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He thought about tonight. He wouldn't forgive himself if he let Caroline get hurt, let alone die. He just wanted to have a day without drama, but it was starting to seem impossible. He looked down at innocent Caroline who already dozed off into a sleep. He swore to himself that he would never love, yet here he was, in love and to him it was the best feeling he's ever had in his past a thousand years.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry if grammar is poor!

This song reminds me of the good old days!

**10/23/12**: So I'm not going to drag this story on anymore, I gave Klaroline a happy ending. I hope you guys all liked it, I enjoyed writing it. Thanks all :)

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _  
_Hey! Hey! _  
_Get tangled up in me_

-Tangle Up in Me ~ Skye Sweetnam-


End file.
